Gigai Exchange
by koharu-pyon
Summary: Rukia's extended stay in the real world takes a toll on her gigai. So she uses the opportunity to play a prank on Ichigo. Humor. Slight Ichigo x Rukia
1. A Gigai Emergency

CH 1: A Gigai Emergency

* * *

Rukia cracked open her heavy eyelids. It was still dark. Then again, it was always dark in the closet. Gingerly she pulled her body into a seated position. Even the simple motion of raising her body took more effort than usual. Two hollows in one night was rare but nothing she and Ichigo could not handle. However, it meant sleep was a commodity she was running short on. Yawning, she reached out her leaded hands and slid back the closet door. Ichigo sat in bed; hair disheveled and eyes dark rimmed.

"morning, Rukia" He yawned swinging his feet around to rest on the floor. Rukia forced her feet to do the same. But when her legs made contact with the floor, they wobbled like they were made of noodles and gave out. Ichigo jumped out of bed to catch her but his sheets had other things in mind. Ankles bound by his twisted bedding he slammed to the ground managing to provide a landing pad if not a steady arm.

Omphhh! Rukia fell diagonally across Ichigo's chest. Rukia took a moment to gather her strength and disentangled herself from Ichigo. Regaining his breath, Ichigo sat up rubbing his head. "What's wrong with you?" He asked dryly.

"I don't know." Rukia responded just as puzzled. My body did feel a little heavy but I thought it was just fatigue. Rukia sat up and reached out to touch her malfunctioning legs. "Maybe I over did it."

Ichigo's brows constricted in concern, "I think you should stay home and rest today." He decided helping her into his chair.

"No, rest will not help." Rukia repsonded in a knowing voice.

"Should I call Inoue?" Ichigo asked rummaging in his bag for his cell phone.

"No, no. It's not that serious. I've just over used this gigai. I need to go see Urahara about having it repaired or getting a replacement." Rukia tried to stand but felt her legs begin to falter. Damn, I though I had a little more time she cursed mentally.

"Oh no you don't." Ichigo easily pushed Rukia back into the chair. "We need to find a way to get you to Urahara's shop." He sat down on his bed facing Rukia.

"If I carry the gigai in soul reaper form people will see what appears to be a dead body floating down the street. That is no good. " Rukia rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"I guess I have to remain in this unwieldy gigai until I make it to Urahara's shop." Rukia dreaded the thought. Just standing was almost impossible. How could I have let my gigai deteriorate so far? Before she could finish her thought a blur of brown fluff streaked across the room.

"neeeeee-saaaaan" Kon screeched as he flew through the air toward Rukia. Unable to move quickly enough to fend off the plushie, Kon landed square on her chest and started to rub his head against her. Rukia grimaced. "You are so soft and wonderful, nee-san. I like this gigai just as it is." Rukia mustered her strength and threw Kon to the floor. "One more reason to get this gigai fixed as soon as possible, you perverted plushie!"

Kon hung his head dejectedly. "If I was big and strong like Ichigo, I would just sweep you off your feet and carry you there. But before that I would also like to…" Ichigo stomped on Kon in Rukia's stead before he could continue.

"Good idea, Kon." Ichigo grabbed his clothes and ran for the bathroom. "I'll take you to Urahara's on my bike before school." He called out as he headed down the hall. A few minutes later, dressed for school, Ichigo reappeared. Seeing Rukia still seated at his desk, he knelt down with his back to her. "Hop on."

Still a little unsteady, Rukia slowly reached out and placed her arms around Ichigo's broad shoulders. "Too slow" Ichigo mumbled before reaching back to grab Rukia's legs and hoist her into position on his back.

"How dare you handle me in such a manner!" Rukia rebuked. Ichigo cringed waiting for a blow but when none came he smiled.

"hmmm, I'm beginning to like this gigai too." Rukia was speechless but her face turned bright red.

"You're going to be late for school. Let's get going." She ordered, glad her voice did not betray her discomfiture. Ichigo jumped out the window to avoid a confrontation with his family and into the yard. He placed Rukia on the back of his bike and took off for Urahara's.

"Good morning Ichigo." Urahara called out in a mockingly pleasant voice. "You're out early…and what's this? Carrying Rukia on your back? My, my how chivalrous of you." He smiled suggestively and Ichigo quickly set Rukia down.

"What's with all you dirty minded soul society rejects. It's not like that" Ichigo snapped.

"Oh, a little testy aren't we." Urahara added unfazed, "me thinks he doth protest too much." Rukia took a slow step forward to face him.

"Actually, it appears I have over used this gigai. I was hoping you could help me, Urahrara-san." Urahara walked over to Rukia and examined her by prodding her slightly with his fan.

"Goodness you are hard on a gigai. I can fix it but it won't be cheap." Rukia nodded knowingly. With Kisuke Urahara nothing was ever cheap. Rukia pulled out chappy and was about to exit her gigai when a hand stopped her. "No, no I need the gigai empty. Here." Urahara took the candy from her then lifted his cane and tapped it against Rukia's chest. Her Shinigami form popped out and Urahara held her lifeless gigai in his arms.

Finally free to move Rukia turned to Urahara. "How soon can I expect the gigai to be ready?'

"A day maybe two" he responded. "Are you sure you just want it repaired? No enhancements?" He asked slyly raising one eyebrow and gesturing toward the gigai's chest. Rukia turned scarlet from anger and humiliation in equal parts.

"No, thank you, I like it just as it is." She replied in a strained voice.

"I am sure you find it plenty adequate." Urahara smiled. " I was thinking about Ichigo." Ichigo nearly fell over.

"What are you talking about, you perv!" Ichigo yelped before turning away and scratched his head nervously. Urahara sighed dramatically and clapped Ichigo on the back.

"That's a boy. Play sly." He leaned toward Ichigo and whispered conspiratorially in his ear. "For a little extra money on the side, I can make sure you get a C or even a D cup." Ichigo turned red and said nothing.

"What was that?!" Rukia demanded marching over to the two men with her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto. "Urahara-san, repair the gigai with _no_ alterations to the physical appearance." Rukia commanded in her best haughty Kuchiki family voice.

"As you wish." Urahara bowed and called for Jinta and Ururu to carry the gigai inside. Then winked at Ichigo before disappearing into the shop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rukia had no assignments at the moment so she decided to hang around the school even without a gigai she could still be there in case a hollow appeared. As a spirit, she could no longer carry her cell phone/hollow detector so she would depend on Ichigo's transmitter.

Ichigo sighed and switched his head to his other hand. He looked out the window at Rukia perched on a tree branch. Crazy shinigami why would she come to school when she didn't have to? He wished his gigai could have stayed home so he could have a free day off. If Rukia liked school that much maybe she could stay here and take notes . After so much action, the banality of school was almost unbearable. Historical battles were boring after having participated in real ones. Ichigo fingered the hollow detector that hung from his waist.

"gwarr, gwarr, gwarr…" as if responding to his touch the hollow alarm sounded. All right a reason to leave! He looked over at Rukia and gave her a big goofy grin. He jumped out into shinigami form and before she could respond he was on the ground below running away.

"I've got this one!" Ichigo called waving his hand as his feet propelled him away faster and faster. Rukia looked after him her face a mixture of confusion and disbelief. What the hell is he thinking? Before she could go after him, she was called back to her senses by a collective gasp from the students in Ichigo's classroom. Ichigo's body lay lifeless across his desk.

"Crap we left Kon at home and I do not have any soul candy on me." Rukia could not move the body in her shinigami form but if she waited much longer people would freak and think Ichigo was dead. "How many times do I have to tell him not to just leave his body laying around? Moron!" Rukia cursed under her breath.

Out of options Rukia walked over to Ichigo's limp body. "Here goes nothing." Chad, Orihime, and Uryu stared in amazement as Rukia disappeared and Ichigo's body slowly sat up.

* * *

Cliff hanger!! Mwahahahaha ヘ(^0^)ヘ ...but seriously this is my first Bleach fanfic (my second fic total) so let me know what you think. I hope I got the characters right. I am new to Bleach but already love it. Thanks for reading! ('-'*)ｱﾘｶﾞﾄ


	2. Being Ichigo

CH 2: Being Ichigo

* * *

Rukia felt odd. She had not been in a real human body for so long and even then she did not remember it. Ichigo's body felt…heavy, strong, and well…masculine. She wanted to move, but his body would not respond. She remained still and concentrated on syncing her spirit with her new 'gigai'. Gradually, she could feel herself adjusting, she raised a finger then clenched his fist. Slowly she raised her head and faked a yawn. _thump_! a softish object collided with her head before falling to the floor. She looked down at an eraser. Some of the class snickered as a confused 'Ichigo' sat with part of his face and hair dusted chalky white.

"No sleeping in class Kurosaki" the teacher barked. Rukia coughed and bowed her head slightly in embarrassment.

"My apologies" Rukia said and tried not to jump when it was Ichigo's voice that responded. Well, at least no one thinks I'm dead. Now, I just have to act like Ichigo. Another acting challenge, Rukia smiled with evil glee. Orihime saw the smile and shivered.

Satisfied the teacher turned back to the chalk bored and Rukia started scheming. Ichigo was always running off without giving the least thought to the repercussions of leaving his body lying around. This opportunity to teach him a lesson was too good to pass up. The only question was how ? She could embarrass him by acting stupid but since Ichigo was already pretty dense she doubted anyone would notice. If she was Kon, she would make Ichigo harass the girls. This was an efficient means of tarnishing Ichigo's reputation but she had no desire to see other girl's underwear.

"Everyone, stand!" the class representative called out. Rukia managed to stumble to her feet with the rest of the class. "Bow!" the student called out. Rukia bowed then sunk back into her seat with relief as the teacher exited the room. No more erasers to the head today. One more class to go, I need to think of something before he gets back.

Rukia walked absent-mindedly down the hall toward the computer lab while Keigo yammered away about something or another. Rukia especially hated computer class since all the techno gadgets were foreign to her. But she did not recall Ichigo being especially talented so she was probably safe. Lost in thought, she did not even notice Ichigo peeking in from a near by window.

He smiled as he saw his body walking down the hall talking with his friends like normal. Perfect, I guess there is no reason for me to go back for just one more class. He looked around but saw no sign of Rukia. "I swear I can feel her reiatsu but I don't see her around here anywhere." He mumbled. Probably a good thing she would be sure to lecture me about running off earlier. In fact, making a quick survey to be sure the coast was clear, Ichigo flash stepped away from school and lectures of any kind.

Rukia decided to fly under the radar for this class. It didn't seem Ichigo was in a hurry to get back so she had time to plot. She darted for an empty seat toward the back. A group of mawkish girls stared up at her. There was an empty computer beside a thin, pasty brunette in the back corner. Rukia looked at the seat then back at the girls. They all continued to stare up at her bug-eyed. What's with them? Oh, right, today I'm Ichigo. She flashed what she hoped was a winning smile at the girls.

"Mind if I sit with you today?" She asked as she moved toward the chair. The pasty brunette blushed.

"No, not at all" a chipmunk cheeked girl replied scooting her chair closer. God, I can't believe this is so easy. Who knew this idiot could be a charmer.

Somewhere up front the professor had started lecturing. Rukia couln't think with all the girl's eyes glued to her. She opened the drawing application on her computer. Her mind was suddenly filled with an army of chappy the bunny. Perhaps they would be declaring war on Ichigo. Except today I _am_ Ichigo. "You like to draw?" the chipmunk girl interrupted, leaning even closer.

"Un, yeah, I guess." Rukia replied unsure. Did Ichigo like to draw? Not that she could remember. He probably sucked anyway, he couldn't appreciate true talent if he was tied up and it was shoved in his face.

"I love anpanman. Can you draw him for me?" the girl asked with a syrupy smile. Rukia smiled back nervously.

"Okay." She started with a line drawing. A simple circle then another but as she got into the art she forgot about the chipmunk, class, and being Ichigo. She added color; a light brown face, with a red nose and big red cheeks. Soon the whole gaggle of girls was staring at her screen.

"Add melonpana-chan!" The brunette whispered excited. Rukia clicked away creating her next character. Absorbed in her work, Rukia hardly noticed that class was over. The teacher had already left and most of the students were filing out. 'Awww…it is so adorable" Chipmunk cheeks squealed. "Here, save it on my flash drive. Wait, sign your name at the bottom first". Rukia fairly glowed with pride. She signed Ichigo's name with a flourish. Finally, people who appreciated her work even if she didn't get credit for it. Eat your heart out Ichigo!

"Hey Ichigo!" a familiar voice called. Rukia looked up to see Asano and Mizuiro standing around her desk. Asano did not look happy. "Are you gonna walk home with us or is hanging out with your fan club more important?" Rukia almost smiled. Fan club, huh? I like the sound of that. Shaking her head, she focused back on Asano.

"Actually, I have plans for this evening. I'll catch you guys tomorrow." Rukia stood up and hurried away. As soon as "Ichigo" left Asano lost all of his bravado and slumped his shoulders.

"I knew it. He is avoiding us!" Asano sighed.

"Avoiding you, Asano-san. Avoiding _you._" Mizuiro corrected as he picked up his bag. Asano didn't bother to protest; he shouldered his bag dejectedly and headed out after Mizuiro. The group of girls was too busy fighting over a pen that had fallen out of Ichigo's bag to notice that the class and most of the school was already empty.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inspired by her drawings, Rukia made a quick call of Uryu. "Yes, if I can I'll pick it up this evening. Great. Thanks. Bye" She hung up then headed toward where she sensed Orihime's reiatsu.

Rukia easily caught up with Orihime. Being tall and lanky had its advantages. "Hey Inoue, can I walk you home?" She asked with a smile. Orihime felt a blush creep up her face. She glanced nervously at "Ichigo".

"Umm…is that you Rukia?" She asked cautiously.

"Hahaha…so you noticed too." Rukia laughed. "I was not entirely sure it would work but somehow it did. I feel fine, great in fact."

"Aren't you worried Ichigo will be mad?" Orihime asked.

"Ichigo? Mad? Ha! I will be mad when I see that idiot again. How many times have I told him not to just leave his body lying around like that. I am so tired of cleaning up his messes." Rukia vented. "So I have decided to teach him a lesson."

"By walking me home?" Orihime looked over at "Ichigo". It was a little disconcerting to see Ichigo and hear his voice but know she was talking to Rukia. She was not sure why Rukia was using Ichigo's body but she was certain it would end badly for one of them, probably Ichigo. "So what do you want to do?" She tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Oh, I thought we could go shopping." Rukia replied. "Ichigo" folded his arms behind his head in a relaxed pose that contrasted sharply with the sinister smile on his face. Orihime could practically see Rukia plotting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Orihime stood beside the station ticket gates. She flipped open her cell to check the time. 4:32. Rukia had said to meet at 4:30. "Oi, Inoue!" Ichigo's voice called. Orihime turned towards his voice. She froze eyes wide and mouth gapping like a goldfish. Ichigo looked nothing like the Ichigo she knew. His bright orange hair was gelled and perfectly spiked, tight black jeans hugged Ichigo's legs, and his shirt looked liked it was dug out of Yuzu's closet. Was that a chappy bunny patch stitched on his bag? What had Rukia done? Ichigo wasn't going to be mad, he was going to be furious.

Meanwhile, back at the Kurosaki household Ichigo stole through his bedroom window. His room looked normal but his body was nowhere in sight. Hoping she was over the whole incident from the afternoon Ichigo knocked on the closet door. "Rukia?" he called. "You in there?" He asked gently. No answer. He slowly slid back the door to find Kon curled up inside. The small plushie was balled up in the corner rocking from side to side mumbling forlornly to himself.

"Kon, what's wrong with you?" Ichigo demanded. The plushie squealed and put a paw to his eyes.

"No, don't make me look." He whimpered.

"What the hell?" Ichigo grabbed Kon. "What are you doing here? Where is Rukia and where the hell is my body?" Ichigo commanded. Kon cautiously opened one eye.

"Oh, thank goodness. You're back to normal." Kon relaxed and hopped out of Ichigo's grasp on to the bed. Ichigo raised an eyebrow in suspicion. normal?

"You aren't making any sense. Now, I'll ask again; where is Rukia and my body?" Ichigo stared hard at Kon. The plushie fidgeted for a moment. How many times would he have to deal with a threatening Ichigo today? Looking away from the irritated shinigami Kon nervously made circles in the bed cover with his foot.

"I expect you will find them together." Kon finally answered. When he looked up Ichigo was gone.

* * *

Sorry this chapter did not flow so well…too many ideas. I am having way too much fun imaging all of the evil/hilarious things I could do to Ichigo. I will try to incorporate them all. Suggestions, comments and ideas welcome. Thanks for reading and please review! (^o^)/

Note: I don't know if everyone is acquainted with Anpanman; a hilarious Japanese kid's TV show based around characters whose heads are different types of bread. Anpanman is the sweet bean bread headed hero and melonpana-chan is a female sidekick whose head is a piece of melon bread. Hilarity!


	3. Girl's Night Out

CH 3: "Girl's" Night Out

* * *

Orihime was not sure what bothered her more; that ichigo was wearing such "unusual" clothing or the fact that he looked so good in them. 'Ichigo' strutted down the street, hips swinging and a smug grin on his face. The flashy gate and attire attracted a lot of attention…from both sexes. Orihime wanted to run but was too dazzled to move away.

Rukia paused in front of a large store window display with a mannequin in a high sheen, tailored men's suit. The afternoon sun highlighted the suit making it shift from a silver gray to a steel blue. "Ohhh, perfect" 'Ichigo' squealed, wagging his tightly clad butt as if he had a tail. Orihime had not even been aware Ichigo's voice could go that high. "Let's go in." 'Ichigo' grabbed Orihime's hand and pulled her inside.

"I don't know this place looks a bit…expensive." Orihime stated cautiously.

"Ah, behold the power of plastic!" Rukia whipped out Ichigo's wallet. She had no idea what the limit on his card was but she was about to find out. A well-dressed salesman approached them.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" he oozed as his eyes traveled over Ichigo's lean frame.

"Well, I absolutely _loved _that blue suit in the window." Rukia began, hands dancing about like a geisha's fan. "could I possibly try it on?"

"Right this way" the smiling clerk replied gesturing for Ichigo to follow. And follow Rukia did, hips in full swing.

Rukia took the suit off the hanger. It was ridiculous. The suit was a shimmery slate blue with a fitted black collared shirt. The salesman had even thought to provide a handkerchief for the pocket in vibrant mustard that popped against the dark suit. Rukia peeled off the shirt and started a tug of war with the jeans. Hopping precariously on one foot she strained to pull the jeans off. She gave a malicious tug and…riiiippp! "Crap" she pulled the jeans the rest of the way off and stood facing the mirror. Big mistake. The mirror revealed a very scantily clad Ichigo. Undergarments were pulled dangerously low on his hips after the jeans struggle, exposing his muscular torso and lean hips. Rukia swallowed hard. She quickly averted her gaze to focus on a large gap in the seam of Ichigo's jeans A large hole gaped open from knee to the upper thigh on the inseam. I guess I didn't know my own strength and it seems I will be buying this suit, assuming it fits.

Rukia finished changing. Tucking the handkerchief into the jacket pocket she finally turned to see the finished product. Damn, I'm hot! The suit fit like a glove. The slate blue set off Ichigo's hair and muscular physic quite well. Rukia's mind instantly brought back the image from the mirror and her face grew warm. Shaking her head to try and erase the image she focused on her current look. Seriously, I need to stop being turned on by my own reflection. Rukia smoothed the jacket and sauntered out into the waiting room.

Orihime was flabbergasted. Ichigo looked amazing. Tailored, sophisticated, hot, and…well, gay! The salesman was also at a loss for words, but not for long.

"It looks marvelous. How do you like it?" He asked in a honeyed voice.

"It's perfect. So perfect, I'll wear it out of the store." Rukia did a spin before the three-way mirror and went back in to the dressing room to collect her shredded jeans and Ichigo's sister's shirt.

The salesman could not compliment 'Ichigo' enough on how well the suit fit him. Rukia was just glad the card was not declined after seeing the price. She signed the receipt and wrote Ichigo's cell number under her signature. She winked at the salesman as she handed him the receipt then pranced out of the store.

Stage 1 Complete!

Orihime felt a bit underdressed. She looked down at her simple summer dress then back up at Ichigo in his new suit. Rukia may be pulling a prank but she had Ichigo looking pretty good. Unconsciously, Orihime drifted toward 'Ichigo'. The edge of her palm brush ever so lightly against his. Her breath sucked in with a sharp gasp and a delicious tingle surged through her body. Embarrassed, she pulled away. 'Ichigo' did not seem to notice.

"Um…Rukia…er…Ichigo?" Orihime began. "Do you mind if I head home? I didn't come dressed for this." She stumbled over the words. Ichigo's face looked crest fallen. She almost regretted her decision. She could not stop Rukia and she feared she would say something she would regret.

"What? Under dressed? I think you look beautiful!" 'Ichigo' tried. Orihime felt another blush coming on. If only this was the real Ichigo telling me that.

Orihime quickly turned her body away from 'Ichigo' toward the station. "No, I have to go. Besides I would probably only get in your way." Orihime pasted on a smile and turned back to face 'Ichigo' hoping Rukia could not see through it.

"If you insist." Rukia acquiesced, "Thanks for shopping with me." she added a little more up beat. 'Ichigo' smiled and Orihime felt her heart flutter.

"I'll walk you to the station at least." Rukia offered but Orihime took off at a brisk pace.

"No, thank you. I'll see you around. Have a fun night. Be careful!" Orihime called back in rapid succession not allowing 'Ichigo' a word in edgewise, with a wave she hurried around the corner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The bar was filled with poppy techno, fruity drinks, and even fruitier male clientele. Rukia languidly stretched out her tan manicured hand and delicately slipped her strong fingers around the drink on the bar before her. Her eyes scan the group around her; at least 3 guys were practically drooling over her and a few more giving her eyes across the bar. I would never have guessed Ichigo would be so popular with the guys. She smirked slightly and a long haired blond practically cooed.

Not far away, Ichigo was trolling the streets following Rukia's reiatsu. What was she doing in a place like this? He stopped in front of a large blinking neon sign. Loud techno could be heard through the door accompanied by lots of falsetto laughter. Ichigo felt his stomach churn. He was glad no one could see him. Then again Kon said Rukia was with his body so maybe people could already see him.

"What kind of messed up mod soul did she use this time?" More importantly why didn't Rukai stop it. The door flew opened and two colorfully dressed men teetered out onto the street. Ichigo used the opportunity to sneak in.

Rukia noticed Ichigo's reiatsu the moment he entered the bar. She jumped up from her bar stool and shoved her way to the back of the club ignoring the protests of her admirers. "Damn!" She cursed under her breath. She had waited too long. She searched along the back wall, the only doors were to the restrooms. She tried to mask her reiatsu but she could not hide the body she had so flamboyantly dressed. She would just have to hope the crowd could hide her until she reached the door. She ducked around a rotund man with a mustache. A jaunty gray hat hung from a coat hook, Rukia jammed it down on Ichigo's perfectly styled coif. Keeping Ichigo's body close to the booths at the opposite wall she slunk across the room. She had to bite down a yelp when a hand squeezed her butt. Undeterred she kept making steady progress for the door. Only a few more feet of garishly lit floor separated her from the huge red leather covered door.

Ichigo felt Rukia's reiatsu but could hardly see for all the smoke, flashing lights, and gyrating sequined bodies. Could she really be in here? Her reiatsu was getting weaker the further he went into the club. This can't be right he decided eyes searching for the familiar small shinigami.

Rukia tumbled out the door with a small crowd. She forgot all about her act and ran at top speed for the train station. Ichigo's long legs made short work of the distance and Rukia was again impressed by the strength of his body. Maybe I _will _talk to Urahara about adjusting my gigai.

A loud insistent buzzing alerted her that the train would soon be departing the station. She quickly fished a train pass out of Ichigo's new chappy bag and dashed for the train.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Rukai arrived home the house was dark. She did not want to risk being surprised by Ichigo's father so she headed for the window. Her lankier new body, stumbled on the sill causing her to head dive into the desk. Rubbing her head, for a moment, all she could see where stars. Reaching out into the starry darkness, her hands came across something soft and wrapped in paper. Curious, she clicked on the bedside light.

On the bed was a largish squishy bundle with a note in Karin's handwriting on the top.

_Ichigo,_

_Uryu came by this evening and said you asked him to make this. Is it a gift for Rukia? You sure do have weird taste._

_-Karin_

Rukia ripped through the wrapping to reveal an Ichigo-sized set of chappy footsie pajamas complete with rabbit ears on a hood at the back. Rukia held the chappy pajamas tightly to her and hopped around the room. Oh, these were too cute! I should have had a set made for me.

She carefully hung Ichigo's new suit in the closet and avoiding all mirrors changed into the pajamas. The fuzzy fabric was warm and comfy. I wonder if it feels this nice to actually be a fluffy little bunny, Rukia pondered as she pulled the eared hood over Ichigo's head. She took a quick peak in the mirror. Ichigo's normally serious face was covered in a euphoric grin. Pink and fluffy from head to toe with large floppy ears covering his hair. The smile grew wider until it became a yawn. I think this is enough for one day. Adjusting the ears, Rukia laid down in Ichigo's bed. She nuzzled her head against the pillow and took a deep breath. The last thought flitting through her mind as she dozed off was that the pillow smelled just like Ichigo.

Rukia awoke to the woozy sensation of being trust from her gigai. "Urahara-san, I do want a change. Ichigo legs…" Rukai mumbled in a state of half sleep.

* * *

Chapter 3 finished!! I hoped all were satisfied with the pranks and the chappy-ness in this chapter. Next chapter will be the fall out, when Ichigo finds out what Rukia did. I am still pondering how to write it and if I let Ichigo have his revenge...Rukia and Chizuru, huh? Thanks for the reviews! Comments and suggestions always welcome.


	4. Ichigo's Fan Club

Ch 4: Ichigo's Fan Club

* * *

"What do you think you're doing, midget!?" Ichigo roared. Rukia jammed her fingers into her ears. "How dare you use my body as a gigai!" Ichigo held his body by it's furry bunny-eared hood swinging it around as he lectured Rukia.

Fully awake now, Rukia jumped to her feet. "How dare I?!" She seethed. "How dare you! Leaving your body around like it is merely a jacket to be discarded when unneeded. Your class thought you were DEAD!" Rukia jabbed her index finger into Ichigo's chest. "I saved you the only way I could." She glared at him then whipped around haughtily raising her chin. "You should be greatful!"

"Greatful my ass." Ichigo muttered. "What were you doing in my body all day anyway?" Rukia stealthily moved toward her closet as Ichigo looked down to inspect his body.

"Fur?" He said confused. Stepping into his body he looked down at his fuzzy feet, with building terpidation he went to stand before the mirror. A dumbfounded Chappy-Ichigo stared back. Rukia looked at him under her arm as she crept through the closet door. She cracked a smile. Oh, if only I had time to grab a camera, I could make a mint off this photo.

"RUKIA!!!!" A furious Chappy-Ichigo stormed toward her. Jumping the rest of the way into the closet she slammed the door. Quickly reciting a kidou spell to seal it shut. The closet door rattled violently and Rukia moved toward the back. Her kidou was strong but Ichigo's anger was roiling. A wave of irate reiatsu washed over her then gradually ebbed away as the pounding grew quiet.

Ichigo gave up on the door. He slammed his fist into it one last time for good measure. "Don't get too cozy in there, this isn't over yet!" Ichigo moved away and pulled off the offending pajamas throwing them into a corner. Underneath he had on nothing but his boxers. Not unusual until his mind slowly connected the dots. When I left school, I was in my uniform and since I didn't put this outfit on…."Rukia you perv!" Ichigo dashed to the closet and slammed open the door. Rukia turned around her eyes the size of saucers.

First, she noted that she should have kept up her kidou sealing spell. Second, she noted Ichigo was not 2 feet from her dressed only in his boxers. Her face turned red as images from the afternoon came rushing back. Toned arms, perfect abs, lean hips…Rukia pushed the thoughts from her mind and looked up into Ichigo's smoldering brown eyes.

"Perv? Whose a perv? You're the one bursting into _my_ room in your underwear!" Rukia kept her eyes focused on Ichigo's face which was growing redder by the second. He took a step back from her door self-consciously. Seeing an opportunity. Rukia thrust her hand forward to push Ichigo away and return to the safely of a sealed closet. At the same moment, Kon, hearing the word perv, came bursting on the scene.

"Who is a perv? Don't come near my darling nee-san. I'm the only perv allowed to touch her!" Kon's mouth fell open when he saw a nearly naked Ichigo leering into Rukia's closet hands straddling both side of the open door. Rukia penned inside was wide-eyed and blushing. Kon feared the worst. "Neeee-san, I will save you!" Kon launched himself at Ichigo's arm. Plushie teeth and claws bared.

Ichigo released one hand from the door frame and easily swatted Kon away. At that moment, Rukia's palm slapped against his bare chest. She had put all her weight behind it but her eyes still looked shocked when Ichigo instantly fell back. Momentum from the Kon take down combined with Rukia's shove sent him reeling backwards. Expecting more resistance, Rukia tumbled out of the closet after him.

Déjà vu all over again. Rukia lay atop a sprawling Ichigo, only this time her face was pressed into his bare shoulder. The intoxicating smell of Ichigo was all around her.

Ichigo's face turned bright red. His body exposed, the fabric of Rukia's clothing was the only border between them, and the shape of her petite body was painfully clear to his heightened senses. He felt his body stirring. Quickly he sat up and pushed a still shocked Rukia off of him and ran for the bathroom. He needed a cold shower, now!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ichigo awoke to the sound of his phone. Groggy he swung out his arm to find the offending device. He had not slept well, the combination of anger and the encounter with Rukia had made for a night of unrestful dreams.

Ichigo finally found his phone in a pocket in his bag. 11 messages and 5 missed calls. "Who could be calling?" He didn't recognize any of the numbers. He opened the first text.

_Hey cutie, you left in a rush._

_I'll be at Harry's tomorrow night._

_See you there? Kisses, Masatoshi. (^ε ^)CHU~_

"huh?" must be a wrong number. He scrolled to the next message.

_I miss you my delectable mikan*._

_I just wanna squeeze all the_

_juice out of you. Call me 090-XXX-XXXX._

Ichigo nearly gagged. He tossed the phone away from him. Then glared up at the closet, checking to make sure he was decent he threw open the door. It shot away from his hand and rattled in the frame. "All right brat, what were you up to last night?!?" He growled. Silence. The closet was empty.

"Ichigo, you're going to be late for school!" Yuzu called from down stairs.

"Damn!" Ichigo scowled. In a flurry of movement he dressed and grabbed his bag before dashing down stairs and out the door.

The last of the stragglers were filing into the school and quickly changing shoes at their lockers before hurrying to class. Ichigo opened his locker and two pieces of paper came floating out.

"Now what?" He picked up the papers and opened one. A few girls tittered somewhere near by. Ichigo felt his face heat up. When I find Rukia she is dead meat.

_Thanks for the picture Ichigo. I love it._

_Let's sit together in class again today._

_-Keiko (*^_^*)/ P.S_

din-dan-dong. The chime for class reverberated through the halls. Keiko? Ichigo wondered. No time to worry about it now. He stuffed both of the letters into a pocket in his bag and ran for class.

For once he was glad to be in his desk, listening to the teacher. No more sick text messages or annoying notes from girls he did not know, just a quiet room and the sound of the teacher's chalk on the board.

"pssst…Ichigo!" Mizuiro whispered. "What's with the bag? You grab your sister's on accident?" Ichigo turned around annoyed. No, he had definitely grabbed the bag by his bed. Which meant it was _his_ bag. Then again he had come home to find himself in the possession of chappy footsie pajamas. He took a breath and reached down for his bag. At first glance it looked normal, then he saw it, a pink bunny head with that vacant idiotic grin on its face. Along the strap was a chappy pin and to top it all off there was a chappy edition soul candy sticking out of the back pocket.

"Damn, her!" He grumbled. He shoved the candy deep into the pocket. When he felt something else. His pulled out a small folded piece of paper. Surreptitiously, he opened it up. The note inside was anything but surreptitious. Covered in huge red and purple hearts with tons of chappies dancing happily in between. No mistaking who this was from. "Ichigo" was written in huge curly letters along the top, each letter with a chappy on it, below that in small print it said "have a love-ly day!".

"Is that a love letter?" Mizuiro asked craning his neck to see.

"No, more like hate mail." He crumpled the note then ripped off the chappy patch. Oh, it was ON!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rukia decided it was best to stay away from Ichigo for a while. She left the house early and headed to Urahara's shop.

"Good Morning Kuchiki-san" the lackadaisical proprietor greeted her with a twirl of his fan. "I'm afraid your gigai is not done yet. You really should not wait this long before getting a tune up next time." He smiled slyly.

"My apologies." Rukia stammered. Had she really made such a mess of her gigai. Could she still ask for a change? In her height that was, then she remembered her fall through Ichigo's window. perhaps a taller body would just be trouble after all.

"Is there something else I can help you with?" Urahara asked one eye glimmering from under his stripped hat brim. "You and Ichigo doing all right?"

What kind of question was that? It really wasn't any of his business. But thinking of Ichigo, Rukia decided Urahara's shop was probably not far enough away from the Kurosaki residence. Maybe a trip back to soul society was in order.

"Oh, everything is fine. I think I will be making a trip back to soul society. Please hold my gigai until I return." Without waiting for a reply she turned on her heel and left.

"I'll do what I can." Urahara replied to the empty space Rukia had just occupied. A wicked smile blooming on his lips.

* * *

Oh ho ho ho….a little more ichiruki in the chapter. I will try to keep updating fairly regularly but school has started again meaning more energy on texts less on fanfiction. Next chapter will be Ichigo's revenge. Please look forward to it and please review!! ｍ（．＿．）ｍアリガト

* mikan = small orange like the Clementine variety you find at the grocer. So yummy and sweet and juicy...*sigh*


	5. Being Rukia

Ch 5: Being Rukia

* * *

Ichigo trudged home from school dragging one foot slowly along the pavement after the other. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Rukai all day. The little rat was in hiding. Ichigo snorted and an elderly woman walking near by stopped to stare disapprovingly.

"Rukia is going to be so sorry she did this. Just wait until I get my hands on her!"

Ichigo's mind reviewed the day in his head. Love notes in my shoe locker, girly chappy paraphernalia on my book bag but even worse was the new Ichigo fan club. He shuddered as he recalled the weird chipmunk cheeked girl and her lackeys who followed him constantly and bickered over who could sit by him.

Of course, Tatsuki and Mizuiro had been absolutely no help. They just brushed him off and sat together so he was left to the Ichigo fan club hyenas. Their high pitched squeals still made his head ring. Plus that ugly computer drawing of anpanman they kept showing him. No mistaking a piece of Rukia art all cutesy and ridiculous. Who would honestly believe I would draw something like that? Complete morons, all of them!

Ichigo walked up to his room. He paused at the door. He was so tired from the day he hardly wanted to fight with Rukia but at the same time he couldn't just let her get away with it. Cautiously he opened the door. The room was silent. No trace of Rukia anywhere. Ichigo felt a mix of relief and disappointment. "I figured she would be back by now." He dropped his chappy-free book bag on the floor.

*Sniff, sniff* a few pathetic snivels came from the cracked closet door. Ichigo slowly pulled it open. "Nee-san has not been home all day!" Kon moaned looking up with huge despondent eyes. One of Rukia's handkerchiefs was pressed against his face as he rubbed it along his cheek. Somehow even that looked a little perverted when Kon did it. "She went to Urahara's and never came back…" Kon sniffled. Ichigo looked away from the pathetic scene and out his window.

"I guess I can stop by Urahara's shop and see if she is still there." He said it but he doubted he would find her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Urahara's shop was the same as always. Jinta and Ururu were out front doing chores. Ururu was dutifully scrubbing the steps while Jinta strutted around looking for a fight or any reason to torment Ururu. He perked up seeing Ichigo walking toward them.

"What are you here for?" He asked. Ichigo ignored him instead looking for any sign of Rukia or a striped hat.

"Where's Urahara?" He asked.

"Inside somewhere…" Jinta said tossing a hand towards the open shop door. Ichigo went in. The shop was dark and a bit musty inside. Rows of mysterious boxes lined the walls. "I wonder if he actually ever sells anything?" Ichigo contemplated , looking at rows of dusty product.

"Mr. Kurosaki, how can I help you today?" Tessai's deep rumbling voice took Ichigo off guard. The large man was seated indian style at a small table in one of the back rooms. The doors were cracked open just wide enough for him to see into the main part of the shop.

"Oh, hey" Ichigo responded moving closer to the room where Tessai appeared to be having tea. "Just looking for Urahara or Rukia…." Ichigo added looking at the towering man seated before him his massive hand holding onto a dainty tea cup.

"I have not seen Rukia today but before Urahara left he did say her gigai was ready." Without waiting for a response he set down his tea and lumbered out of the room. A few moments later he returned with a large box. He set it lightly on the floor and quickly checked the label.

"Yes, this is Ms. Kuchiki's gigai. Please take it with you when you leave." Ichigo was about to protest but Tessai had wandered off again. The box was not too heavy but it was very cumbersome. What was Tessai thinking making me carry this heavy thing home with me? Ichigo adjusted the box on top of his bike and carefully continued down the street.

Yuzu and Isshin were at Karin's soccer match so the house was empty as Ichigo lugged the huge box up the stairs to his room. Exhausted he placed the box up against the closet door and collapsed into his chair. He stared at the box. Rukia's new gigai, huh? Figures she would manage to inconvenience me even when she is not around. Kon's head popped out from around the closet door.

"Ohh, nee-san's new gigai. Let's open it and see…"Kon paused and rubbed his head thinking hard.

"Don't hurt yourself" Ichigo snorted as the plushie struggle to think of a reason to open the box besides his desire to look up the gigai's skirt. "and no I am not going to allow you to feel up Rukia's gigai, even if she is not in it." He turned to his desk.

"Hmpf, as if. Probably afraid that _you_ can't control _yourself,_" Kon smirked. *cough* "hentai!" *cough* Kon muttered into his paws.

"Oh, _I'm_ a hentai,?" Ichigo countered as he whirled around in his chair. "Your precious nee-san is the one who stole _my_ body and dressed _me_ in ridiculous clothes and made me look like a fool. If anyone's hentai, it's her." *click* a huge light bulb illuminated in Ichigo's head. She stole my body, and now I have hers.

Kon backed away as an Ichimaru Gin worthy smile spread across Ichigo's face. Pay back time!

With Shunpo like speed Ichigo knelt by the box and started to open it. He peeled away the tape and the box top foamed over with huge fluffy packing peanuts. Soon he was swimming in them. "What the hell? Did Tessai get packing advice from UPS?" Finally Ichigo saw a circle of soft back hair. He had found her. Carefully, he uncovered her face then the slender column of her neck, his finger tips brushed along the gentle hollow at center of her collarbone. He gulped. Was this gigai dressed? If he went too much lower he might…his face was tomato red. Looking away, he carefully brushed aside a few more peanuts and soon his fingers trailed across a textured cloth. It was the collar of her school uniform. So she was clothed. He quickly removed the rest of the peanuts and sat the gigai on the floor by the box. The room was a sea of white squishy bits. Kon peered out of a drift at the foot of Ichigo's bed.

"Vavavoom, Ichigo, look at that gigai!" Kon whistled appreciatively. "I mean it is _hot,_ but nee-san is gonna kill you." Ichigo could not help but notice despite his efforts not to stare. Rukia's uniform looked 2 sizes too small on top. The fabric strained across her bust and the buttons looked ready to snap. Kon jumped up and down with excitement. Ichigo looked away and focused on cleaning up the peanuts. Once the room was clean, he gingerly picked up the gigai being extra careful not to touch it anymore than absolutely necessary. He placed it in the closet and went to get ready for bed. He would decide what to do in the morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~

The incessant buzz of the alarm clock woke Ichigo at 6:30. He swung his arm out and hit the snooze button when another buzzing sounded. Bleary eyed, he reached for the cell phone on his desk; 2 missed calls and 7 text messages. "damn her" He mumbled groggily and rolled back over to sleep for another 5 minutes.

At 6:45 he stood fully dressed before the closet, chewing a piece of toast. He stared contemplatively at the closed doors. She had pulled pretty rotten trick the other day, plus if he went to school as Rukia, he could avoid the Ichigo fan club. Swallowing the last bite of toast, he changed into spirit form and opened the closet door.

Rukia's gigai was still as buxom as the night before. Ichigo felt his face growing warm again. Hopefully that would not be an issue once he was in the body. Taking a deep breath he leaned into the closet and entered the gigai.

He lay still for a moment expecting something to happen. Anything, maybe Chappy bunny vision to engage where all the world would look softer and more flowery with bunny ears but he got nothing. Nothing was unusual other than his arm was really starting to hurt from lying in the same position for an extended period of time. Slowly he sat up and instantly regretted it. His entire top half hunched forward. Those things were heavy!

"What size are these?"He asked rhetorically.

"I would say a medium sized c-cup." Came Kon's knowing voice from just outside the doors. "And I pride myself on being something of an expert. My dream is, of course, to work as a fitting assistant in a lingerie boutique." He smiled dreamily and Ichigo ignored him as he struggled to sit up properly. Next he stood up concentrating on keeping his back straight. Looking around, he was surprised at how big the room had become. The view from Rukia height made the world seem a lot taller. "Damn, she really is a midget!" He scoffed. He looked at his clock, 7:08. Not much time. Grabbing Rukia's bag, he jumped out the window onto the roof and dashed for school.

Ichigo ran like normal, well as normal as he could, with super short legs and the added weight up front. His new bust kept bouncing around awkward and distractingly. "How did Orihime and Rangiku deal with this?" he wondered. No time to worry, he just kept running.

He managed to find Rukia's locker and change her shoes with a little time to spare. Adjusting her bag, he walked sedately toward class. No longer running he was suddenly very aware of his hands brushing against the hem of Rukia's skirt and running against her slender thighs. Well, technically they were Rukia's hands but he still felt a bit perverted. Quickly, he crossed them in front only to find her new chest bouncing against his arms. That was even worse. He clasped his hands behind him however this cause his knuckles to rub against Rukia's pert little bottom with each step she took. "gah" he breathed angrily. Out of options he held his hands slightly away from her body so he was not touching her anywhere. The other students gave him odd looks as he walked down the hall arms spread away from his body as if suffering from a sever sun burn.

As soon as he entered the classroom, his hands became the least of his worries. Every eye in the class was soon focused on him…more specifically on Rukia's new bust. A chorus of whispers heralded his entry and someone gave a catcall. He hunched a bit and slunk to Rukia's seat.

Asano winked and gave him a thumbs up. Gross I'm getting hit on by my own best friend. Ichigo decided to focus on his notes for once in his life. I thought I was getting revenge but somehow I still feel like the joke is still on me.

At lunch, Ichigo decided to sit with the girls. He cautiously walked over to Rukia's usual group; hoping females would be easier to deal with. Orihime was there too and kept giving him weird looks.

"Hey,Ich…er….Rukia" She greeted him with a puzzled expression. Ichigo sat down near her and for a minute everything was quiet. Finally, Tatsuki broke the silence and the building tension, "Rukia did you get a boob job?"

"A what?!" Ichigo sputtered. Oh, right, normally boobs don't just grow over night. "Uh, no, actually it's…uh… a little complicated….I..um….yeah, I'm not really sure what happened…" he finished lamely.

The whole group gave him disbelieving looks but no one ventured any more questions. "If you get a boob job you should just admit it." Tatsuki muttered under her breath. She glared at Rukia's chest and then took a violent bite out of her sandwich.

"I'm sure Chizuru approves." One of the girls's giggled giving Chizuru a nudge. The maroon haired girl adjusted her glasses which appeared to have fogged over.

"Actually, I prefer them all-natural like my adorable Orihime! " She oozed leaning toward Orihime. A fork whizzed through the air and embedded itself in the tree beside Chizuru's head.

"Next time I won't miss" Tatsuki growled. Chizuru gave a nervous titter and backed away. Talk moved on to other subjects and Ichigo tuned out, which was not too unlike Rukia. How to get his revenge? He pondered. The idea of trying to hit on guys made his stomach turn. He looked over at Chizuru who was laughing loudly at something Inoue said. Maybe a girl would be more fun and more embarrassing for Rukia. A sly grin spread across his face, nothing like a little lesbian fun. When the bell rang for class 'Rukia' sidled up next to Chizuru.

"Hey…uh…Chizuru?" She asked nervously. Chizuru turned a sly smiling face and leaned in close.

"What can I do for you?" She asked drawling out the words seductively. Her breath fanning softly across Rukia's face.

"I was wondering if…well…" 'Rukia' dug her toe into the ground and blushed before finishing. "would you go out with me tonight?" She looked up through her lashes at Chizuru who was for once taken aback. 'Rukia' clasped her hands together causing her arms to squeeze her buxom chest out slightly. Ichigo waited.

"Sure, Rukia-chan, but…um….I thought you and Ichigo were kind of a thing." She added looking a bit perplexed.

"What!?" Ichigo yelped forgetting all about his attempts to look alluring. "Me and that midget?" He said shocked.

"Midget? That seems a little odd coming from someone of your stature." Chizuru responded. " I mean Ichigo is of a normal height for a guy."

Oops, right today I'm the midget, Ichigo mentally kicked himself.

'Hahaha" 'Rukai' held a hand daintily to her face. "That is just an inside joke. Of course Ichigo's not a midget. But no there is _nothing _between us. So we still on for tonight?" He tried his best to imitate Rukia's false schoolgirl sweetness.

"Sure thing Rukia-chan. I'll pick you up at 7:00." Chizuru said with a wink.

"hehehe" Rukia tittered cutely. "See you then." she called as she skipped off happily. Revenge is sweet!

* * *

Gyabooo! Sorry, it took me a bit longer than usual. I am swamped with work from school. It is nice to take some time to escape it all in my own little world of Bleach. Hope you liked this chapter. I decided Ichigo would probably be more uncomfortable in Rukia's body than Rukia was in his. Thanks to lilikia for the Chizuru idea. Next chapter is the date with Chizuru. Any other suggestions welcome. My brain is a little over worked from exams and papers for different classes.

Happy reading. Please review!

Koharu-pyon


	6. A Date with Chizuru

Ch 6: A Date with Chizuru

* * *

Ichigo hopped up and through the window scrapping his knee against the sill. Damn! Short legs did not jump nearly as far. He looked down and saw a thin trickle of blood thread down Rukia's knee cap.

"Oh, now your in for it!" Kon reprimanded from the bed. "Rukia never injured _your_ gigai."

"Shut up Kon! That was my _body_ for your information not just a gigai." He shot back angrily as he wiped away the blood. Somehow it did not sound half so stern coming out in Rukia's voice. Grabbing a band-aid he covered the wound on Rukia's knee.

Now to focus on the date. Girls usually got dressed up for these things but he had no idea where Rukia got her clothes. Well, he suspected she got them from Yuzu's closet a lot of the time. He sat down and looked around the room.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" Kon asked looking curiously at the pensive 'Rukia'.

"I'm going out tonight. What would Rukia wear out to dinner?" Ichigo asked absent-mindedly.

"A date!?!" Kon gasped. "Do you want to go with me?!" Kon did a pirouette on the bed his eyes shinning with happiness. "I knew this day would come, even if it is Ichigo asking me while in nee-san's body. I will still accept a date on these terms with this extra hot version of nee-san." Kon was drop kicked across the room and landed with a thud against the far wall.

"As if…" 'Rukia' glared at Kon. "Who would go on a date with an ugly talking plushie?' Ichigo scoffed.

Kon stood and dusted himself off. "Because that comment was from the lips of my gorgeous nee-san, I will forgive the ugly comment." Kon said imperiously. "Besides, I was thinking I would take your body, you would take Rukia's gigai, and we could go on a date. That would not look weird." Kon was moving toward the closet where Ichigo had stashed his body.

"What?!" Ichigo sputtered as he absorbed the comment. "get away from my body you weirdo." He tossed Kon back to the far side of the room. "And did you just suggesting I go on a date with _myself_!?!" That is perhaps one of the most perverted things you have ever said, and that is considerable since we all know you are perverted 24/7." Ichigo finished pointing an accusing finger at Kon who was still dazed from impact.

Ichigo picked the dazed plushie up and tossed him out the door before shutting and locking it. "I need peace and quiet to plan."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

7:00 rolled around and Ichigo had decided he did not want to spend money on a dress since Rukia had already cleaned him out with that ridiculous suit. He doubted Yuzu had anything date worthy so he decided a school uniform was as sexy as it got. The top was ridiculously tight, that was a plus. However, he had had no luck finding make-up in the bathroom so Rukia looked pretty much the same as usual.

The doorbell rang and Ichigo rushed down to answer it. He flew by his sister's in the kitchen and gave them a quick wave before disappearing out the door.

Chizuru was also in her school uniform. Her hair glistened and her lips shimmered with a tinted lip gloss. She did a little spin and her skirt flew up just a bit too high, or maybe that was the intent. Ichigo suddenly felt like an idiot. So Rukia didn't have make-up, but a shower and a hair brush would probably have been a good idea. Then again, a shower usually involved being naked. The idea made his head spin and he quickly brought Rukia's hand up to stop a nose bleed.

"Rukia? Who knew you found school uniforms so…appealing" Chizuru giggled misinterpreting Ichigo's nose bleed entirely. She grabbed Rukia's arm and snuggled up close. I was thinking dinner and a movie. There is a great little Italian place by the station and then we can head to Shinjuku to see the movie at 9:00. She gave Rukia's arm a squeeze. Then maybe we can go somewhere secluded…. Ichigo felt his face go red.

"Chizuru-san, I couldn't...I mean…don't you think that is moving too fast." 'Rukia' sputter uncomfortably. Chizuru pouted.

"I guess just dinner and a movie for tonight. But you can't keep me at bay forever my darling little butterfly." Then she released her grip so her hand slipped into Rukia's. They walked along in silence.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in Soul Society Rukia had been over come by a feeling of unease for most of the day. She could not put her finger on it but something was not right. Captain Ukitake had been surprised and happy to see her. Kiyone and Sentarou had fought over who was the most delighted to have her back and Byakuya had pretty much ignored her as usual. Everything was peaceful in the soul society. No annoying plushies trying to molest you at every turn and no annoying orange spikey haired idiots to butt into your business or insult your artistry.

Maybe it was all the peace and quiet that made her uneasy. Her life recently had been pretty hectic. She thought as she sat on the veranda with her captain sipping tea and watching the sunset. The koi in the pond occasionally lept into the air making a gentle splashing sound, the embodiment of harmony and peace. Rukia took a deep breath and then slowly let it trying to savoring the calm.

"So how is Ichigo?" Ukitake asked setting down his tea cup.

Huh? Ichigo? Why was he a topic all of a sudden? Rukia set her cup down beside her Captain's. "Ichigo is fine. Just as hot headed and brash as usual." Rukia commented off-hand. Remembering him dashing off without even pausing to think about his body. That was what had started this whole mess.

"I see" Ukitake responded sounding a bit underwhelmed. They lapsed back into silence. Another koi made ripples in the water. "Time passes so much faster for inhabitants of the real world. Isn't Ichigo at an age when he should be thinking about his future, making friends and meeting girls…" Ukitake trailed off unsure how to proceed.

Rukia felt her eyes widen. Was Ukitake asking me for insights on Ichigo's love life? "I can't really say." Rukia began, "He doesn't talk to me about things like that." Rukia wasn't sure what Ukitake wanted her to say.

"I see" Ukitake said again taking a sip of tea. The Sky was a bright red-orange and suddenly Rukia was overcome with a desire to return to the real world. She gulped down the last of her tea.

"Thank you for the tea Captain." She said bowing. "I must return to the real world this evening, there are a few things I left…unattended." He nodded and excused her. Rukia felt her unease growing. She needed to be back in Karakura town. She dashed off the porch and toward the Kuchiki Manor.

Ukitake took another sip of his tea. Then reaching down beside him pulled out a thin printed newspaper and looked at it curiously. Shaking his head, he folding it in half and walked back into his office.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Italian restaurant had a cozy feel. Soft lighting and romantic Italian music made for a couple friendly atmosphere. In fact most of the people in the restaurant appeared to be couples. Chizuru and Rukia were seated at a table in the back with a small strand of twinkling lights strung above it.

Ichigo was have a tough time focusing on the menu. Chizuru kept running her foot up and down 'Rukia's' leg. It was distracting but not for the reasons Chizuru intended. Ichigo finally gave up looking at the menu.

The waiter walked over and looked at the two girls disapprovingly. He sniggered derisively and cast his disdainful gaze on the couple. Ichigo felt Chizuru's anger flare. Her glasses flashed in the dim light as she impaled the rude waiter with her patented Chizuru death glare. The stunned waiter stummbled back a few steps before recovering. He quickly wiped his face of all emotion. "Can I take your order?" He asked a slight tremble peaking through in his voice.

"We'll start with two glasses of the house red wine…" Chizuru began.

The waiter looked at their school uniforms. "I'm sorry but you have to be at least…" Chizuru turned her head slightly and a warning gleam of light shot along the edge of her glasses. The waiter swallowed hard and continued in a strained voice. "Yes, of course." He made a note on his pad. "Anything else?"

"I'll have a house salad with the eggplant and mozzarella spaghetti." Chizuru said never taking her eyes off of Rukia. A nervous 'Rukia' looked up at the waiter.

"I'll have the same." She smiled sweetly. The waiter scribbled some more illegible characters and turning on his heel quickly moved away from the odd pair. Chizuru looked at Rukia with a vapid glassy stare. "I never realized how beautiful you look in your uniform." She gaped. Ichigo noticed her eyes were much lower than his face. He contemplated stuffing his napkin into the shirt collar but just then the waiter returned with their drinks.

Chizuru picked up her glass and raised it slightly towards Rukia. "A toast to us and our beautiful evening together." She sang cheerfully. Ichigo allowed his glass to gently clink agains hers before he took a big gulp of the wine. He was going to need it to make it through the night.

Chizuru eyed 'Rukia' thoughtfully as the small girl took a gulp of wine. A scheming smile tugged at the corners of Chizuru's lips. She took a small sip and set her glass down. Oh my darling Rukia we will have fun tonight!

The salads arrived and Ichigo was regretting having already finished one glass of wine which Chizuru had promptly ordered be refilled. Tonight he was a midget and alcohol worked a lot faster on her. His head felt light like a balloon. He looked over at Chizuru who was smiling happily or was that salaciously. He could not focus and gave up trying. Lifting the fork to his mouth he missed and felt the tines poke into Rukia's cheek.

Chizuru stifled a giggle. "Shall I help you Rukia?" She asked sweetly, spearing a tomato on her fork she leaned across the table and held the dripping red fruit a few inches from Rukia's mouth. "ahh" Chizuru instructed, demonstrating by opening her lips slightly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was dusk when Rukia finally made it back into the real world. She leapt lightly through Ichigo's window and into his room. It was dark. She could hear the family down stairs chatting over dinner. Rukia walked to her closet and slid open the door. Something heavy flopped out on top of her. "Ugh" she gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. She struggled and finally managed to throw the offending item off of her. "Too big to be my gigai. Who was storing an extra gigai in the closet without my permission?" Flicking on a light she saw a familiar stock of bright orange hair and a tangle of lanky limbs. Ichigo? Well, his body anyway.

"Is he off fighting hallows?" She asked the empty room. "Why in the world stuff his body in the closet?" She wondered. "Usually he would not have bothered." She hefted his body back into the closet and barely managed to get the door closed. The feeling of unease was tugged at her again. Something was wrong. Ichigo had left his body and was just wandering around in spirit form. Or was he?

She turned the lights off and stood at the window, a cool evening breeze fluttered her hair. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on Ichigo's reiastu. She could sense him not too far away but there was no indication of a hollow. She lightly jumped back on to the roof and dashed off towards Ichigo's reiatsu.

* * *

Whew! Finally finished another chapter. I was really struggling to write the Chizuru date but I think it turned out all right. What do you all think? Anything I should add or change? I will probably be tweaking this at some point but not until after midterms are over.

A/N: The drinking age in Japan is 20. However, I have friends who get into bars and drink while still in high school and sometimes even in their school uniforms (Shock!). I figured lax law enforcement combined with a Chizuru death glare would not be too unreasonable.

Next Chapter Rukia and Ichigo Showdown! Please look forward to it!


	7. The Great Escape

Ch 7: The Great Escape!

* * *

Ichigo was on his third glass of wine. He swore this one would be the last. He had not really intended on drinking the second glass but Chizuru kept offering him the drink and all the food was making him thirsty plus that stupid waiter never brought his water. Ichigo smiled. Nothing was particularly funny but he smiled anyway. Chizuru patted Rukia's hand lovingly from across the table. A feral gleam burned behind her glasses.

* * *

Rukia had found it, a small restaurant just off the main thoroughfare. Noboru no Jojo? What kind of place is this? She ducked down a narrow staircase and came to a small wooden door. The smell of pasta, roasted garlic, and sweet tomatoes wafted to her nostrils. Yum. She felt her stomach twist and gurgle slightly. She was a bit hungry but first she had to find Ichigo. How could he be at a restaurant in spirit form?

* * *

Even through a fog of wine Ichigo felt it, not until it was too late of course, but he felt it. Rukia was back and her reiatsu was close. He dropped his fork and looked at the door. Still closed no sign on a small purple-eyed shinigami, except for him of course. Ichigo clumsily started to slide out of the booth.

"where are you going Rukia?" Chizuru asked concerned.

"Oh, I need to use the restroom…" Ichigo slurred slightly standing and steadying himself on the table.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Chizuru asked with a sly smile. Ichigo felt nauseous.

"um…no….no, thank you Chizuru-san" 'Rukia' swayed slightly heading towards the back of the restaurant. Ichigo reached the bathrooms and his hand automatically reached for the first door, the men's restroom. A concerned waiter had watched the small girl weave to the back and stopped her before she could open the wrong door.

"Miss, the ladies restroom is one down." The girl looked up at him confused. Then Ichigo remembered, today he was a girl. Nodding he trudged down to the next door, 'Ladies'.

* * *

Rukia crept into the restaurant. It was full of couples but no bright orange hair. She did notice some magenta hair belonging to Chizuru who was sitting in a corner booth, she was all-alone but there was a second plate at her table. Chizuru on a date? Poor Orihime, then again, maybe she will give Orihime a break if she has found a new target.

Rukia walked toward the back where she felt Ichigo's reiatsu. Still no orange haired people among the tables. The back of the restaurant was just bathrooms. Rukia ducked into the men's room. A nervous looking teen was at the mirror inspecting his face. The stalls were all empty and no sign of Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo sat in a stall in the ladies room trembling. All the alcohol made thinking clearly almost impossible. He needed to get away before Rukai caught up to him and he could feel her steadily moving closer. He peered out of the stall and noticed a small widow high on the wall. It was cracked slightly to allow ventilation. If he stood on the sink he could probably reach it and in this small body he would be able to escape. When the last woman finished washing her hands Ichigo started his plan into action. He carefully climbed up on the sink. Bingo! He could reach the window. He opened the glass all the way and hefted himself up.

The window was a bit smaller than it seemed and Rukia's new bust was not fitting as well as anticipated. He wriggled about slowly inching through the opening. Sweat beaded on his brow. Finally his chest was through but still he was only half way out. Exhausted and head still swimming Ichigo paused for a moment. Just then he heard the bathroom door swing open.

Rukia was shocked! First by a person half way through the bathroom window with their butt end facing the door. Who would try such a thing in a skirt, their underwear was painfully visible. Then the second realization dawned on her. Said underwear were pink chappie underwear. My favorite, wait quiet possibly mine. The reaitsu from the idiot in the window was Ichigo's but this body was definitely not his. Rukia grabbed one of the dangling feet and gave a swift tug.

Her gigai fell in a dazzed lump onto the counter top. Furious burning violet eyes met shocked glassy purple as Rukia stared at her gigai. At that moment one of the buttons on the gigai's over stressed shirt popped. The small white projectile landed squarely on Rukia's forehead before clinking to the tile floor. The gigai's neckline gaped giving Rukia a full view of her "enhancement". Ichigo shrank away from the furious reiatsu.

"Ichigo…Get. Out. Of. My. Body. Now!" Rukai said through gritted teeth. Ichigo fumbled in Rukia's pocket only to remember he had not brought his substitute soul reaper badge with him. He was stuck. Giggling he shrugged helplessly. Rukia felt a vain pop on her forehead. Slipping on her infamous glove she gave Ichigo a vicious upper cut. She would have to remind Urahara to fix that too when she returned the gigai.

Ichigo lay on the floor holding his chin. "Ouch, geez Rukia take it easy."

"You….stupid, perverted….ass hat!"Rukia seethed unable to even find words appropriate for the anger she was feeling. "What were you doing here in my gigai getting drunk!!" Just then a knock was heard on the door. "Rukia are you okay?" A familiar voice called. Chizuru!

They both looked at the door then at the lifeless gigai on the counter. Rukia shunpoed over to lock the door then turned to look at Ichigo. "You were here with Chizuru!?!" Ichigo nodded sheepishly. "On a date!?!"

"It was just dinner" He defended. "Not like a I went to a club and got hammered then gave my number out to every guy in the club….oh wait, that was you!" He retorted feeling his own anger rise.

"I was not 'hammered' and you will probably never see those guys again. I go to school with Chizuru!!!" Rukia grimaced. She could only imagine what her gigai had been through that evening, especially with that ridiculously large chest.

Another knock. "Ma'am are you okay?" This time it was an unfamiliar voice. Probably the wait staff. "Please unlock the door." They both heard keys jingling. Ichigo looked up at the window. There was only one way out.

Ichigo managed to slip out and then Rukia hefted her gigai up and out the window. Ichigo pulled and Rukia pushed somehow they got the buxom gigai out in one piece. The bathroom door slowly opened and Chizuru poked her head in. It was empty.

Rukia and Ichigo stood in the alley. The gigai was drapped over Rukia's arm. She struggled with the heavier version of herself. It reeked of wine. There was no way she was getting inside her gigai now. How to get home? Rukia looked at the bustling evening crowd on the main street. Well, that was a no go. "Alright, we stick to the alleys and hide my gigai if we meet anyone." Rukia commanded. She hefted the gigai and started towards home.

"It is probably easier for me to carry your gigai…" Ichigo offered as they trudged along in silence.

Rukia huffed, "You have had more than enough contact with my gigai for today, thank you!" She stumbled slightly on the uneven alley pavement. But refused to look at Ichigo or relinquish her gigai.

A door sqeaked open just ahead of them and light spilled out into the alley. A heavy set man in a chefs uniform waddled out. The pair looked for somwhere to hide but bare concrete walls surrounded them. Ichigo gave Rukia a slight shove and she and the gigai toppled over. The gigai landed hard but in a seated position, head lolling and eyes closed as if in a drunked stupor. Rukia lay sprawled near by still dazed from impact. The chef looked over at the sound and stopped.

"What the heck…?" he waddled closer. "A high school uniform?" His eyes traveled up from the gigai's rumpled skirt to the bursting-at-the-seams top. His eyes stopped. Rukia had picked herself up and was seething first at Ichigo then at the lecherous chef. She rolled up her sleeve and was ready to deck the unsuspecting man when he started moving away. "Kids these days…she reeks of alcohol. No morals at all…." He muttered as he dropped a bag of garbage in a small can and returned to the kitchen.

Ichigo restrained his laughter as Rukia stood speechless in the alley. "That's it! Ichigo give me a hand!" Rukia barked as she reached for the gigai.

"But I thought you didn't.." Ichigo started but was sharply cut off.

"Now is not really the time! Let's just get the gigai to your house!" Rukia snapped pulling at her gigai. Ichigo nodded. Anymore tugging and the school uniform was going to lose another button. Ichigo scooped up the gigai and they flash stepped home.

Safely back at the Kurosaki house, Ichigo laid the gigai on the floor and collapsed onto his bed. Rukia flopped into the chair to catch her breath.

"Idiot" She grunted half-heartedly. Ichigo mumbled something as he rolled over and started snoring. "I'll deal with him in the morning." Rukia trudged to the closet and opened the door. Ichigo's body tumbled out head first with a heavy thud. "I hope he has a black eye from that." Rukia muttered as she kicked the offending object's arm out of her path. She crawled into the closet and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: ∑(O_O；)Shock！！Wow, it has been a while. Sorry! School and family can be so time consuming.

I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think and I will try to update sooner this time. 八(＾□＾*)

P.S. Noboru no Jojo is an awesome Italian restaurant in Ekoda just west of Tokyo. If you are ever there try the eggplant mozzarella pasta!


	8. The Fallout

Ch 8: The Fallout

* * *

Ichigo woke up to light streaming in from the open window. His eyes were heavy and his head ached. What the hell had he done last night? He vaguely remembered Italian food and Rukia drunk in an alley. Groaning he rolled over. The closet door was closed. "Probably still drunk, what a lightweight…" He reached down to pull up the covers but his hands came up with only light weight fabric. Confused, he looked down. It was black. His clothing was his black shinigami robes and he was on top of a still made bed.

Down stairs a pot clanged and he could vaguely hear Yuzu saying something to Karin. Breakfast must be soon. Ichigo sat up slowly holding his head. The light was so bright and he knew his Dad would be up here to wake him any minute. I need to get back in my body before that happens. He looked back at Rukia's closet and then he noticed it. From a seat position he could clearly see his body sprawled face down on the floor but it wasn't just his.

Rukia's gigai was also lying on the floor hair tussled, skirt hiked a bit too high and her barely button shirt doing a fabulous job concealing none of her ample chest. Ichigo's body was laying partial a top her, his face resting against her neck and one of his arms draped across her exposed legs. Ichigo blushed just looking at them. Well, it was not really them but it sure was a convincing picture. Just then Ichigo heard a rustle outside his door.

Shit! Isshin must be just outside the door preparing to attack. There is no way I can move two gigai's at once. He lunged for the closet and pulled it partially open hissing at Rukia to wake up. At the same moment, the door to his room slammed open and Isshin charged in. Ichigo let himself fall into his body on the floor. It was spectacularly awkward. The feeling of every button of Rukia's shirt pressed into his skin, the smell of pasta and slightly stale alcohol from her neck and the feeling of his hand against the soft skin of her thigh. He pushed back memories of his earlier times in her gigai and quickly lifted his body off of her.

"Son!" Isshin boomed but quickly stopped short when he saw the situation and began a new, "I am so proud and at the same time is that really…"

"Dad, you really shouldn't do th…" Karin started but stopped mid sentence to let out a shocked gasp.

"Karin, darling you're too young for this.." Isshin ushered his daughter out of the room with a huge grin and shut the door. Ichigo collapsed back down, exhausted from the sudden effort.

Rukia rubbed her eyes and looked out of the closet to see Ichigo nuzzling his face into her gigai's shoulder. "Perv!" She yelped dashing over to kick Ichigo.

At the word "perv", Kon launched out of the closet in full attack mode. "Who? Where? Can I join…I mean help?" He saw Ichigo sprawled on top of Rukia's gigai and his eyes narrowed. "No fair!" Kon squealed diving for Ichigo. He chomped fruitlessly at the boy's hair and pelted his face with soft plushy fists "I am the only man allowed to touch her. Give me your body now!" Ichigo rolled off of Rukia's gigai and threw Kon back at Rukia.

"Like I wanted that to happen!" He hissed. "I woke up to find my body on the floor. I believe YOU were the one throwing MY body at you" Ichigo finished pointing at a still fuming Rukia.

"My fault!? You got my gigai so drunk I still can't use it without feeling like vomiting! Besides you know the closet is mine. Why didn't you get back in your own body before going to bed, you lazy bum" Rukia tossed Kon angrily back at Ichigo. The stuffed lion's eyes spun.

"Yeah, well, you are still the one that threw MY body onto YOUR gigai. I was just trying to prevent my Dad from getting the wrong idea!" Ichigo replied hurling the lion back. Rukia dodged and Kon slammed into the back wall of the closet and slid face first down it with a groan.

"A great job you did of that! Now you have to go down stairs and explain all this to your family!" Rukia commanded moving her gigai into a seat position against the wall.

"ME! No way I am doing this on my own. You have to come too so I don't look like a complete perv. You are just as much to blame as me!" Ichigo countered.

"Wrong!" Rukia said imperiously in her best Kuchiki voice. "First, I cannot use my gigai; so I cannot go. Second, YOUR family therefore YOUR problem!" She jabbed a safety pin into the shirt of the school uniform blouse and coaxed it closed. "If it were my family then…" the words trailed off as they each imagined Byakuya witnessing that morning's scene. Both paled and swallowed hard.

Ichigo finally agreed to go down stairs and Rukia decided she would take her gigai in for repairs. She had a few choice words pick out for Urahara. She forced Chappy into her drunken gigai. "chappy-pyon!" Rukia's gigai said standing shakily. "Why is the world spinning-pyon?" The gigai asked falling into the desk chair. Rukia helped the wobbly Chappy out the window and towards Urahara's shop.

It was a long walk to the shop but eventually Chappy stumbled into the shop's foyer. Jinta looked up as the two came in. He stepped forward to greet them but stopped suddenly. "Gross! You reek!" Jinta announced holding his nose dramatically. Rukia glared at him.

"Go get Urahara!" She barked. Jinta hurried away still holding his nose.

"Oi, oi..what's all this about so early in the morning?" Urahara asked coming out of the back in his bed clothes. He spotted Rukia right away. "Well, if it isn't Miss Kuchiki. How do you do today?" He asked giving a flourishing bow.

"I've been better." Rukia muttered then shoved her gigai at Urahara. Chappy tripped forward in her drunked haze and toppled into Urahara's arms. "dizzy-pyon!" She rasped.

"Wow, you really beat up this new gigai already. Who knew you were such a party girl…then again who knew Ichigo batted for both sides…?" Urahara smirked.

Rukia interrupted him. "I did not do this and I also specifically asked for no alterations or 'enchancements'!" Rukia proclaimed. "I want the gigai repaired and returned to its original condition and…wait, what did you say about Ichigo?" Rukia finished, finally registering Urahara's last comment.

Urhara handed the limp gigai to Tessai to take back into the shop. "It's too early to stand here and argue. Come back and have some tea." Urahara yawned and opened the door to the guest room.

----A few minutes later----------

Rukia stared in horror at the newspaper in front of her. It was Ichigo. Well, Ichigo's body anyway but the picture was really of her in the super tight blue suit chatting up guys at the gay bar. Where is the world did this come from? How did it make the front page of the Shinigami weekly paper.

"It appears the soul society takes a great interest in the activities of the real world." Urahara explained. "There was a big up roar when this article came out last week about Ichigo. I hear he has a male fan club in the Soul Society now." Urahara chuckled. Rukia paled.

"Where did the pictures come from?" She inquired, voice trembling.

"It seems someone at the paper has a reconnaissance team following you and Ichigo in the real world. " Urahara explained taking another sip of his tea.

Rukia's mind filled with images of the past night. The date with Chizuru, her gigai lolling drunkenly in the alley, the huge rack she had suddenly developed. Anyone of them would be a prime story.

"When does the next paper come out!?" Rukia asked desperately.

"Let's see…"Urahara said thinking aloud. He placed a finger to his chin in a thoughtful pose. Almost like he was enjoying this, Rukia scowled. "Is he toying with me?" Rukia wondered, her temper flaring slightly.

Urahara smiled and turned to look at her. "Tomorrow." He gulped down the last of his tea and stood to leave. I will have your gigai ready in a day or two. Come back then. He waved cheerily as Rukia sprinted away in a panic.

---------------------------|| The Next Morning ||-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia dashed through the halls of the sixth division. If she could just get that paper before her brother arrived she was saved. Just ahead the door to the captain's office was shut tight. She grabbed the handle and discovered it was locked. Good! That meant she was here first. She pulled out a small tool and started fumbling with the lock.

"Oi Rukia, what are you up to?" A familiar voice called. Rukia froze in terror then turned slowly to see Renji walking up waving with a huge goofy grin on his face. "You looking for Captain Kuchiki?" He asked using her brother's formal title.

"Yes..er…no, I left something in his office and was wondering if you could open the door for me?" Rukia fibbed smiling sweetly at her oldest friend and hoping like hell he did not see right through her.

"Why not just wait until your brother shows up?" He asked "He should be here soon."

"Well, that's just it I need to bring it to him before he gets here…" Rukia added desperate.

"But I thought you said it was something of yours?" Renji asked giving her a puzzled look then narrowing his eyes. "What are you actually looking for?" Renji said folding his arms. He was definitely on to her.

Rukia let out a defeated sigh. Everyone was going to know soon enough anyway. "I wanted to get to latest edition of the society section of the newspaper before Nii-sama sees it…" Rukia confessed looking at her feet.

"Why?" Renji asked more curious now than suspicious.

"There may or may not be an incorrectly printed article about me in that section…" Rukia said vaguely.

"About you? I wouldn't worry. This is Captain Kuchiki we are talking about ,tabloids are a bit below him, don't you think?" Renji reasoned, still not entirely sure what this was about.

Rukia just shook her head. "You never know, Renji. Nii-sama likes to be up to date on all the news. Besides as a member of one of the top noble families he is a big part of society. He probably at least scans those pages." Rukia wrung her hands.

Looking at Rukia's distressed face Renji sighed. "Sorry Rukia, I really can't help. I don't have a key so I can't let you in even if I wanted to. But don't you think you are over reacting. Most of the stuff in the Society section is made-up junk not worth reading." Renji patted Rukia's head. "Don't worry, it can't be that bad can it?" Rukia paled and slid down against the wall defeated.

------------------------------|| The Kuchiki Manor ||-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A servant walked carefully down the hall with Byakuya's morning tea. She concentrated on moving quickly but silently while keeping an eye on the tea so as not to spill a single drop. SLAM! The door ahead of her rattled on its hinges as the lord of the manor strode out forcefully. His reiatsu was barely controlled and the carefully balanced tea cup rolled on to its side spilling pale green tea all over the tray. The servant stared for a moment at a loss. Then coming to her senses, she bowed deeply but Byakuya did not even register her presence and soon disappeared down the hall and out the front gates.

The servant girl tip toed into his study to collect the rest of his breakfast dishes. On the top of his desk is a crumpled paper. Setting down the tray she moved over to look at what sparked his temper. Master Kuchiki was usually so reserved she could not imagine what had him so visibly upset.

Lifting up the wrinkled paper she carefully smoothed out the top section. A huge picture of Rukia graced the front page. Her clothes are a mess and she looks to be passed out in the Kurosaki boy's arms. In bold type across the main headline it read: "The Kuchiki 'Party' Princess!" The servant gasped. She scanned the first few lines. "breast augmentation?" She looked back at the picture. Sure enough, Rukia looked quite busty. The amount of cleavage she was showing almost rivaled the 10th divison's vice-captain. No wonder Byakuya was upset. What a blow to the family pride.

Gathering the tea and the juicy news article the servant scurried back to the kitchen to share her find.

* * *

A/N: Oops...so I actually thought I posted this a looooong time ago but realized it somehow got left on my computer. My bad. (＞。≪) Over using the accidental awkward gigai position much? yeah,sorry my brain is a little dead from school. On the plus side next chapter is a lot of action in seireitei (they were feeling left out).

Anyway, Hope you liked it. I was sooo happy to get a lot of feedback. You all are awesome ＼(･∀･*). I am in the process of writing the next chapter which I will finish and post (promise) after exams.


	9. Headliners

Gigai 9: Headliners

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto slowly twirled a strand of orange-gold hair around her finger. She took a sip of her tea and frowned. It would have been better if it were sake. On her desk was the latest edition of the soul society hebdomadal paper. She flipped open to the society section. "Kuchiki 'Party' Princess" she read aloud. It had a nice ring to it, if she did say so herself. Leaning closer she inspected the photo. Damn! Rukia really did have a nice rack. And the way her gigai was sprawled in Ichigo's arms showed it off to great advantage. Matsutmoto glanced down at her own burgeoning bust. "You're still the best, girls" she said reassuringly.

"Matsumoto!" Captain Hitsugaya's voice thundered as he walked into the office. "Shouldn't you be working?" He asked a slight pink tinge in his cheeks. Matsumoto smiled mischievously.

"Was I blocking your view, Taicho?" She simpered as she arched her back slightly causing her uniform fabric to strain dangerously across her chest.

"Matsumoto, What have I told you about drinking sake at this hour, and at work? Hitsugaya barked from the safety of his desk.

"That's no fair," She pouted. "It's only tea, Taicho."

Forgetting the insult, she snatched up the paper and walked to her captain's desk. She hopped up to sit on the edge and placed the newspaper on top of the paperwork her captain had been setting out.

"Did you see the latest issue of the paper?" She asked happily. As she tapped her perfectly manicured nail just beside the picture of Rukia.

Hitsugaya grunted before looking down at the picture. "Yes, Matsumoto, I do keep up with current events. While I do not read the society section, I did at least skim it."

"So you liked my article?" Matsumoto asked smiling, practically clapping her hands in excitement.

"Your article?" Hitsugaya asked arching a silver-white eye brow at his subordinate.

"Yes, my new hobby is investigative journalism."

"If you have time to write journal articles, you have time to help with this paperwork." Hitsugaya responded. "Besides, did you ever think of the trouble you are causing for Rukia by publishing that?" Hitsugaya pushed the paper back toward Matsumoto and purposefully arranged his paperwork.

"Oh, it is all in good fun!" Matsumoto exclaimed moving off of the captain's desk. "With this pictures, I am sure Rukia will have as big a fan club as Ichigo! They are practically soul society celebrities!" She sang happily as she moved to the teapot in the corner. "Would you care for some tea, Taicho?"

"Not if it is the same thing you have been drinking…"

* * *

Renji sat in his chair eyes still wide with shock. "This is what Rukia does in the real world?" He pulled the paper closer to his face for a better look. He found his eyes fixated by her rather exposed chest. Thinking back he did not remember her looking any different when they had last met. Still, they looked so real.

"Renji!?" The resonating voice of his captain shook him out of his thoughts. Crap, Kuchiki-Taicho! Renji blushed as he realized he was practically nose to paper with Rukia's printed form. He quickly thrust the paper under his desk and stood to greet his captain.

"Good Morning, Taicho!" he said in an extra loud voice, as if noise would distract Byakuya from the earlier scene. Byakuya ignored him and walked purposefully over to his desk. Sitting down he began opening drawers pulling out papers and writing implements.

Whew! Renji had to stop himself from wiping his brow in relief. Instead he adjusted his head band and took a seat determined to behave normally for the rest of the day, If only he could get that picture of Rukia out of his head.

"Abarai, was that this mornings newspaper you were reading?" Byakuya suddenly asked. Hands folded, he sat perfectly still as he stared at his vice captain. Renji sweatdropped.

"I knew that was too good to be true." Renji's mind raced as he weighed the various outcomes of fessing up versus the likelihood of pulling off a lie.

"Abarai, I asked you a question. Don't make me repeat myself!" Byakuya's steel gray eyes were impassive but the edge in his voice made Renji's decision.

"yes" Renji's vocal cords squeaked slightly. He coughed, again with continued with extra gusto. "It was, Taicho." Renji took a deep breath in preparation for whatever came next.

"As I thought, I want you to go collect all of the newspapers that were distributed this morning." Byakuya said as if it was an everyday occurrence. He was no longer looking at Renji. His pale hands were deftly writing notes in his usual elegant script. Renji was again silent, this time in disbelief. Collect ALL of the newspapers? Was he serious?

"ALL of th…" Renji began to ask.

"What did I say about repeating myself?" Byakuya interrupted in an icy tone that left no room for doubt. Renji quickly stood up and headed for the door. His hand had barely reached the door when, Byakuya spoke again.

"Abarai Fukutaicho, you can start with that paper under your desk…"

Renji froze, mid-stride, hand outstretched toward the door. He let out a nervous laugh. Stiffly he turned on one heel and moved back to his desk, ducking beneath it to pick up the scattered pages. Quickly folding them together to obscure the drool marks on Rukia's picture. Byakuya was still writing off notes in a quick, efficient fashion. Renji hurried to the door and gratefully shut it behind him. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Rukia hot-footed it back to the real world when she realized there would be no stopping the paper from getting to her brother or all of soul society. Running away was never a good strategy but it was all she had at the moment. Regroup and make a plan, anything was better than a head on collision. There had to be some way to fight this and figure out who was behind the photos.

Ichigo was still at home. Rukia jumped in through the window and landed on the desk. Ichigo lay on his bed reading. He rolled over away from Rukia when she entered. He didn't even bother to say hello.

"What's wrong with you?" Rukia asked a bit shocked at the cold behavior. No reply. "Hey Ichigo! I'm talking to you." Rukia continued a bit annoyed by his childish silent treatment. Kon popped his head out of the closet.

"Nee-san! Where have you been…It was terrible!" Kon jumped out at Rukia who caught him mid leap set him down on the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked talking to the plushie since Ichigo was still ignoring her.

"Ichigo's Dad grounded us. Now I cannot take his body out on a date with you Nee-san."Rukia looked over at Ichigo's back.

"Why were you grounded?" She asked. His back did not respond.

Kon ran over and clung to Rukia's hand. "It was his punishment for attacking you my precious Nee-san. But don't worry Kon will protect you!" The plushie mummered rubbing his face on her palm.

At that Ichigo sat up and turned around. Eyes a blaze with indignation. "Stupid lion! I was punished for not taking responsibility for 'attacking' you. My Dad was happy about it and didn't get mad until I told him it was all a misunderstanding." Ichigo seethed.

"He wants to me to take responsibility and ask…" Ichigo's voice tapered off and his cheeks turned pink. Rukia cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Ask what?" She prompted still not sure what was wrong with Ichigo.

Ichigo looked down at his comforter. "He thinks we have been doing it and that we should get married so we can start a proper family." Ichigo said in a rush so it was barely intelligible. Now it was Rukia's turn to blush. An awkward silence fell over the room as Rukia and Ichigo avoided looking at each other.

"Fool!" Rukia finally said. Ichigo's head snapped up at this unexpected response. "Your fathers misinterpretations are the least of our worries." She pulled out Ichigo's chair and sat down in a huff. Brushing aside her embarrassment at the family situation she tried to sort out how to break the soul society situation.

"What could possibly be worse?" Ichigo asked now giving her his full attention.

Rukia looked up, eyes serious. "We have been being followed." Rukia stated. "Someone has been tailing us and taking photographs of our every activity." She added grimly. Ichigo's eyes widened as he thought back to all the outrageous scenarios of the past week.

"You don't mean…were being black mailed?" Ichigo choked. "What do they want? Please not the same thing as my father." Rukai felt her cheeks heat up.

"No, they did not even bother black mailing us. It has gone beyond that." Rukia explained. Ichigo just looked confused.

"Beyond blackmail?"

"Yes, they already published an image." Rukia said more calmly than she felt. "This weeks Shingami Society section has a front page picture of us."

Ichigo's face went white his mouth twitched. "What picture?" He asked, nervousness creeping up his throat.

"One from the other night at the restaurant." Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and his face regained it's color. In that case it was only of Rukia on a lesbian date. Sure it would be juicy gossip but it didn't really involve him. He smiled. Rukia must be in so much trouble. Suddenly his dad did not seem like such a big deal.

"Don't look so relieved!" Rukia snapped. "It's of you too! Your holding my gigai in the alley. You must realize how bad that makes us look? We are portrayed as drunken party animals!" Rukai finished with barely contained irritation. "Plus is was published this morning. All of seireitei will have seen it by now. So your father is small beans!"

Ichigo's mouth flopped open and closed stupidly. "Everyone…." He managed to mumble. "by everyone you don't mean Byakuya and the other captains?"

"Of course! He has seen it and so has everyone else!" Rukia finished now feeling ill herself. She ran her small fingers through the fringe of her hair nervously. Flicking away a few beads of sweak at her neck.

"First, things first." Rukia said gathering her thoughts. "Let's check this room for bugs. I'll check this desk you look in the dresser.

'Wait!" Ichigo called. "I'll do the desk and dresser, you check your closet…" He smiled oddly.

"Okaaay…" Rukai responded and went to open the closet drawer. Rukia and Ichigo spent the next few hours tossing clothes out of drawers, unscrewing light fixtures, and unending mattresses. Ichigo volunteered to take Kon apart and search his stuffing but Kon disappeared in a squeak of terror. At the end of the afternoon, Ichigo's room was a disaster but no bugs were found anywhere. Exhausted the two slumped on to the messy bed.

"Nothing here!" Ichigo bemoaned.

"Probably a good thing." Rukia decided.

"What do we do now?"

"Now there is only one person I can think of that would have a lead on a soul society snoop in the real world." Rukia commented, eyes narrowing.

"Assuming of course the photographer is not actually him…"Ichigo added with a grimace.

Rukia was already at the window. "Let's get going." She called hoping out onto the roof.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Urahara's Shop~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginta and Ururu were no where to be seen when Rukia and Ichigo slid open the door to Urhara's shop. It was as if the shop had been deserted. Rukia looked over at Ichigo, "This is fishy!" They walked to the back and Ichigo whipped open the door to Urahara's private rooms.

An empty silence prevailed. The tea room was empty the table and cushions in their usual spots but no stripped hat was to be seen. A rustling put the pair back on alert. A side door opened and Teisai popped his head out.

"Oh, It is you." He sighed. "Can I help you? Urahara-san is out at the moment."

Rukia and Ichigo hung their heads. Another dead end.

"No, thanks Tessai" Ichigo mumbled turning to leave. Tessai also seemed on the verge of withdrawing when Rukia called out to him.

"Do you know where he went? Or when you expect him to return?" she asked a bit worried.

"I believe he went back to soul society but it all happened so fast, I am not sure when he will return." Teisai replied a frown of worry creasing his brow. Rukia nodded and thanked him then hurried to catch up to Ichigo.

"It looks like Urahara is unavailable. We may have no choice but to go back there." Rukia swallowed hard and looked down at her feet. So far no great plan had surfaced and the thought of facing her friends and her brother was terrifying.

"That idiot! How dare he run back to soul society at a time like this!" Ichigo fumed. He pounded his fist into a near by tree. Small leaves and twigs came fluttering down in response.

"Ichigo!" Rukia scolded shaking bits of tree debris from her hair. "I doubt he would run away to soul society. He is not exactly welcome there.: Rukia smoothed her robes and turned to look back at Urahara's shop. "In fact, I doubt he could get there that easily without help…" Rukia's voice faded as her mind kicked into high gear.

"What do you mean without help?" Ichigo said snapping a twig angrily between his fingers.

"Well, he was banned so I doubt he would be able to take a regular route into seireitei without soutaicho's permission." Rukia's violet eyes were a million miles away imaging the scenario. "Which means he was probably transported via a private senkaimon gate." She finished eyes snapping back to where Ichigo stood snapping a second twig.

"But I thought only the noble families had private gates." Ichigo responded dropping the twig. Then it hit him, like a ton of bricks. "Noble families….you don't think your…" Ichigo fumbled with the words and the ideas forming in his head.

Rukia nodded solemnly. This was bad. Nii-sama knew and was already taking action. It was only a matter of time before they would have to face him.

Worried violet eyes met terrified gold. Rukia nodded in response to the unspoken question. "We have to go back, Ichigo." Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "There is no other way…" She opened her eyes and was faced with nothing but the tree and scattered twigs.

In the distance Ichigo was running away as fast as his legs would carry him. "Remember what you said!" he called while widening the distance. "Your family, your problem."

Rukia frowned and tightened her fist into a ball until the knuckles were white. "Oroka!"

* * *

A/N: Whew! That was a long chapter. Seireitei got a bit of attention and Rukia and Ichigo are about to get a whole lot more. Hold on to your hats folks, next up a confrontation in seireitei. Mwahahahaha!

As always lovely readers please leave comments. They really make my day!

Also a note on the Japanese terms:

oroka = idiot

soutaicho = high commander as in Yama-ji


	10. Celebrity Couple

Ch 10: Celebrity Couple

* * *

Rukia walked slowly back towards the Kurosaki house. "How to get Ichigo back to soul society?" There was no way she was going back to seireitei all alone. Byakuya was going to be furious. Rukia exhaled slowly and looked up at sun hanging low in the afternoon sky. She was almost there and still no solution. Rukia's feet stopped at the curb and looked up. Inside, a light was on in Ichigo's room. "Hmm…I just need to get him there." She said to herself. "If only I could call on a masked bandit to kidnap him like in those TV dramas". A light bulb went off in Rukia's head. It appeared that that strange moving picture box was useful after all. Ducking out of view she slinked around the house to the clinic.

Ichigo sat at his desk looking at his textbook. It was no use, nothing was going into his head. All he could think about was what people must be saying in soul society. He could never go back there now. Byakuya or possibly Renji would kill him for sure. He grunted and absent mindedly turned the page. A happy Chappy the bunny smiled up from the margin. Ichigo slammed the book shut.

"Damn that troublesome midget!" Turning off his light he flopped onto his bed to try and get some sleep.

Rukia saw the light go out. A sly smile crept across her face. She decided to wait 15 minutes. Ichigo was usually asleep in 10 but she wanted to be sure. Sitting in the tree outside she waited, weapon in hand. Minutes ticked by slowly. Rukai glanced down at her phone, "16 miuntes, that should be enough." Silent as a mouse she slid open the window and peered inside. Ichigo lay sprawled on his bed, mouth open, and eyes closed in peaceful slumber…completely vulnerable.

Rukia doused the small rag with a sedative she stole from the clinic and crept over to her blissfully unaware target. Gently, she eased onto the bed. "Would this really work like in the movies?" It seemed a bit extreme but there was no way he would go willingly. Ichigo snorted in his sleep as if agreeing. Rukia smirked, that decided it. She leaned over a bit more, stretching out her arm to position the rag near his face. She hesitated for a moment and Ichigo took that chance to rolled over towards the dip she created in the mattress. Rukia nearly dropped the cloth in consternation as Ichigo had rolled right into her lap. The shifting mattress caused her to lose her balance and nearly topple on to him. Throwing out her arms, she caught herself. Her breath came out in rapid shallow pants and her heart hammered against her chest. Ahdrenaline high, she held herself perfectly still above Ichigo waiting to calm herself and ascertain if the sudden movement had awakened him. Minutes ticked by and Rukia remained precariously perched with one hand on either side of Ichigo's bring ornage head; her body hovering just above his. Her muscles protested the odd position and Ichigo lay motionless below her comfortably wrapped deep in slumber.

Rukia stole a glance at his face, it was relaxed with a tiny curl of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He looked almost sweet and at the same time she wanted to slap that self-satisfied smirk right off his face. How dare he put her in this awkward position, and while he was asleep no less! As if responding to her very thouhgts, Ichigo's arms reached out and wrapped around her. Rukia was frozen in shock. The awkward angle at which she was leaning and the pressure of his arms pulled her down against him. Rukia's face flushed hot. Ichigo's nuzzled his nose into her side contentedly as Rukia let out a strangled squeak.

"hmm.." Ichigo mumbled something incoherent into the fabric of her shihakusho. Rukia tried to pull away but the sleeping Ichigo seemed to have other ideas. This was not going as planned. Rukia shifted again looking for better leverage when Ichigo groaned and shifted beneath her. Rukia fell deadly still. Not even a puff of breath escaped her lips as she waited anxiously. "please fall back asleep, please!" Rukia repeated like a mantra in her head. Rukia's large purple eyes intently watched Ichigo's face, he was so close she could see the individual lashes of his closed eyelids. His eyebrows furrowed and his lashes fluttered, it seemed Ichigo was beginning to come around.

"Crap!" Rukia panicked. She grabbed the rag and pressed it against Ichigo's face covering his nose, mouth, and eyes. Hopefully he will not remember any of this, Rukia thought. Ichigo struggled a bit but a binding spell combined with the drug soon took effect. Ichigo's arms went limp and Rukia managed to slip out of his embrace.

Quickly moving off of the bed she took a moment to collect her thoughts. He would be out for a good while. All I need is to sneak him into seireitei. Carefully arranging his body on the bed she slipped on her skull glove and pulled Ichigo's spirit form out of this body. Too bad spirit forms were not any lighter than normal bodies.

Rukia wrapped Ichigo up in blankets and rolled him like a burrito then placed him on a small wheeled cart she had found in the clinic when getting the sedative. All the pieces in place she rolled Ichigo throught the gate and started for Soul society.

~*~ Seireitei ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rukia emerged sweaty and tired. The path was a lot rougher than anticipated and after losing a wheel half way through the back corner for the cart had slumped into the rocky path making it even more difficult to pull Ichigo through.

It was still dark in seireitei when Rukai arrived. The first bit of lavender light was just beginning to glow along the horizon. Rukia set the cart down and took a deep breath of cool early morning air. There would be no dragging a dinged up cart down the streets of seireitei. She was relieved the screeching had not awoken Ichigo's drug induced sleep but here it would surely attract a crowd.

Rukia pulled the cart behind a bush intending to come back for it later. Running a hand through her hair she took one last deep breath then heaved at the blanket wrapped Ichigo placing most of his weight on her back. Trudging through the streets like a hobbled old lady, she began to question the sanity of her plan. Where would she take Ichigo until he woke up? Her mind raced through the possibilities, back to the Kuchiki manor? "Ridiculous!" There was no way her brother would not find her out. She could always just present Nii-sama with a comatose Ichigo blanket burrito. "Here Nii-sama it was his fault, please punish him as you see fit…oh and could you have him back to me in a few hours, he is supposed to be grounded?"

No, the Kuchikik manor was out of the question. "Where else could she store him?" Ukitake had always been a kind and understanding captain. Rukai decided that was her best option. She turned the corner toward the 13th division. She had not made it more than 10 steps before the sound of voices reached her. She ducked into the shadows. Two small timid looking shinigami came out from a nearby cross street. Each held a thin broom and were cleaning the gutters along the streets. Their voices carried clearly in the crisp early morning air.

"Ahhh…it is so early!" One complained covering her mouth as she yawned. "I can't wait to get promoted out of street sweeping duty"

"So you can do what? Sewer cleaning?" The other asked sarcastically.

"At least that is a later shift and I can sleep in!" the girl responded as she picked up a bit of trash and stuffed it in her bag.

Rukia watched with a sinking heart as they came in her direction. She had forgotten about the division 4 clean-up crew. She could not run away with this fat lump of an Ichigo on her back. She carefully laid him down in the darkest corner and tucked the blanket around his head to hide the outrageous orange hair. If it all went as planned they would think he was some abandoned trash and perhaps leave him for collection later.

Rukia gave Ichio one last pat and shunpoed to the roofed wall overhead to watch. The two proceed slowly down the street sweeping and chatting intermittently. The girl saw Ichigo first. "Masa!" She yelped hugging her broom. "What is that huge lump over there by the wall" Her voice quavered. "Is it…a..a…hollow?" She took a step back.

"Huh? Where?" the boy asked, eyes wide. The girl pointed at the blanketed lump.

"I don't think so…I mean someone would have noticed, right?" Masa stammered as he edged closer, broom held against his chest defensively. Gingerly, he reached out the handle and poked the blanket with his broom.

"Kyaa!" the girl shrieked. At her scream, Masa dropped the broom, it clattered to the ground. The blanket was still and the broom rolled harmlessly to one side as the two shinigami held on to one another for dear life. Silence.

"Stupid! It's just some old rug or something."Masa snorted pushing the girl away. Gaining confidence the boy walked over to it and kicked it. Rukia winced. "Sorry Ichigo…"

"Who would leave something like that here?" The girl asked picking up her broom. She used the bristled end to brush at the blanket, a frayed thread snagged in the broom bristles pulling back part of the blanket to reveal a bright stock of orange hair. "Masa! It's a dead body!" she yelped.

Quickly, the pair unrolled Ichigo. "Wrong again, dummy" the boy chided. "He is still breathing but it does seems he has been poisoned."

"Oh my! We need to take him back to the hospital ward!" the girl chirped pulling back a bit more blanket to inspect Ichigo's face. "Hey! Wait a minute. I know this guy." She said looking intently at the still sleeping face.

"Yeah, he was on the cover of the soul society paper a few weeks ago and if rumors are true this week was well!" She giggled mischievously.

Masa turned a disgusted face at her girlish glee. "You mean that flaming idiot of a substitute shinigami?" He asked glowering down.

The girl tossed her broom at him. "Don't be jealous! Just 'cause you aren't popular with the ladies doesn't mean he can't be." She gingerly touched his hair.

"Hmm, he is actually pretty good looking in person; even better than in that photo." She said leaning in for a closer look.

"Alright already! Stop making out with the semi-dead guy or I'll report you!" Masa barked. The girl jumped back blushing.

"I was not going to…aww, shut up Masa" She fumed as she covered Ichigo back up and picked up her broom. "Help me carry him, we can't just leave someone this well known lying in the street." The two tugged and strained, and somehow managed to lug the body away.

~*~ Division 4: Hospital Ward ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hanatarou stood guard at Ichigo's door, as a mass of curious on lookers pressed in all around trying to get a peek inside. Hantarou gentle moved a young shinigami academy student away from the door.

"Please!" Hanatarou said in a placating voice. "Mr. Kurosaki needs his rest…" no one was paying any attention. It had been like this as soon as word got out that Ichigo was back. Female and male shinigami of all ages were thronging to division 4 to see the new celebrity.

"Did Byakuya-san beat him up for the Rukia affair?" A girl with glasses voiced to a friend and the crowd in general.

"I heard it was Renji! It's a love triangle…" Another female voice chimed-in.

A deep baritone interrupted, "Yeah, Renji is so infatuated with Ichigo he decided to kill him rather than let Rukia have him!" The voice belonged to a tall lanky male with shoulder length wavy blonde hair. Striking a pose he held a handkerchief to his face as if scandalized. "I think I shall faint" He called sliding into a bench along the wall. The girls all around him chirped and chattered in alarm.

Rukia watched the growing crowd with apprehension. This plan had gone all wrong instead of sneaking in, Ichigo had somehow managed to cause a commotion without even being sentient at the time. "Damn that troublesome idiot!" She cursed under her breath. Dashing across the roof she look out on the backside of the building. A floor below her was a window opening into the same room Ichigo was in. "Jackpot!" The window had been left open a crack to let in the warm early afternoon air. Carefully sliding over the edge, she landed on the sill and creeped into the room.

Ichigo lay in a clean white bed, still sleeping as soundly as ever. A frown crossed Rukia's brow. Had she used too much sedative? Movies were not specific on amounts just a good douse on a rag. A bit concerned, she hurried to the bedside. His breathing was regular. She placed a small pale hand on his chest. The even thumping of his heart was still palpable. She sighed a little relieved.

Outside, the muffled sounds of the crowd dimmed than rose in a collective gasp. Suddenly the door shot open and Hanatarou came trudging through with a tall blond man draped over his shoulder. The man appeared to be unconscious.

"Miss Rukia!" Hanatarou said in shock. Mouth hanging open in a shock. At her name, Hanatarou's "patient" opened is eyes and looked up.

"Oh my gawd! The Kuchiki party princess!" The blond exclaimed eyes a-gleam. "What a scoop!" He jumped up, perfectly recovered from his faint. An excited rumble came from the door. All heads were craning to look into the room. All of the eyes were trained on Rukia as she stood beside Ichigo's bed, hand placed lovingly against his heart. Realizing how this must look, Rukia jerked her hand away as if Ichigo were a hot oven burner. Too late, a flash blinked from the doorway.

Without Hanatarou to stand guard and excited by the possibility of seeing the "couple" together the crowd rushed the door. Hanatarou's pleas were drowned out as he was swept against the wall by the river of people streaming in. Rukia stared wide-eyed as the crowd surged forward in slow motion before her. Arms flailing and voices fawning the mob descended, a few flashes popping white stars before Rukia's eyes. Uncertain, she took a moment to look down at Ichigo. As if sensing danger, his eyes fluttered open and hazy golden brown met wide overwhelmed indigo purple. He wrinkled his brow in confusion and was about to ask her a question but the noise of the crowd caught his attention. Turning his head, he saw the fan girl/boy mob headed by a crazed blond male rushing straight at him.

Rukia grabbed his hand. "No time to explain!" She tugged Ichigo up into a seated position. "Come with me!" She ordered. Pulling him off the bed, she prayed his legs still worked. More squeals errupted from behind her but all she cared about at the moment was getting to the window and out of this room. She placed one leg up onto the window sill as she tugged a sluggish Ichigo up with her.

The crowd stopped their stampede in excited anticipation. "They're going to jump!" The brunette called to the breathless crowd. A few gasps were heard in the now rapt audience.

"A lover's suicide!" A girl cooed. Rukia blanched. This was just getting worse and worse. She looked over at Ichigo. His confused gaze flickering between the crowd and Rukia.

"Jump!" Rukia commanded as she pulled him through the window and away from the oogling crowd. That much Ichigo understood and the two took a powerful leap out the window and into the shady courtyard. Rukia spun in mid air and landed in a roll. Ichigo landed clumsily on his feet but unstable he fell forward onto his hands.. Standing up they looked back at the window. A mass of faces stared down at them smiling giddily, some cheering.

"What the hell is going on Rukia?" Ichigo demanded as a girl blew him a kiss from the window. Rukia saw another flash go off up above and could hear voices calling to head for the stairs.

"Now is not the time" she took a firm hold of Ichigo's sleeve and pulled him in the direction of squad 13. "I will explain once we are away from these…fanatics."

"All I know is you better have a damn good reason why I went from being grounded in my room to chased down by mad shinigami fan girls"

"..and boys!" Rukia added helpfully as they dashed down the streets of seireitei.

* * *

A/N: My laptop is currently dead. A moment of silence please. (. . .)

Ok, so a new chapter is complete (on library computers, and this creepy old man has been giving me the evil eye for taking so long). Anyway, at this point I have no idea where I am going with this story just making it up as I go along. Actually, that has been true for about the last 3 chapters. So suggestions are welcomed; as are comments of any kind. I hope people are still reading and find it funny. Now that it is summer I should be updating more frequently but that may depend on the whole laptop/ creepy library man situtation.

Thanks to all who reviewed! ^_^


	11. Investigative Journalism

Gigai 11: Investigative Journalism

* * *

Ukitake set down his tea cup and looked over at his guests. Despite being out of breath after a narrow escape from a fan mob they already had the energy to bicker.

"…and since that whole incident was YOUR fault, you better just man up!" Rukia finished standing on her tip-toes pushing an accusatory finger into Ichigo's chest. The boy glowered down at her and opened his mouth to protest.

Before a breath could escape his lips, Rukia threw her hand palm turned out into his face. "I don't want to hear it! You're here now, so let's just get it over with."

She turned on her heel and marched to the door. "I will be in the barracks. If you don't want to do this good luck getting back on your own. I am sure those fan boys would be willing to give you a hand…and perhaps more." She smiled suggestively over her shoulder then shut the door behind her.

Ichigo was speechless for a moment. His face red with equal parts anger and embarrassment as the last words tumbled though his brain, Anger won out and he threw his seat cushion at the closed door. "Stupid meddling midget" He grumbled.

"If I may?" Ukitake began. Ichigo looked up surprised. He had completely forgotten Ukitake was in the room. Ukitake sighed, was he really that forgettable?

"Please have a seat. Kurosaki-san." He gestured to Rukia's now empty cushion. "I think I know why you are here and if I might make a few suggestions before you confront Captain Kuchiki."

"I have no intention of meeting that stone faced control freak." Ichigo snorted. "Rukia can clean up her own messes." he crossed his arms in a statement of finality.

"I think you had better look at this." Ukitake pulled a newspaper out and smoothed it on the desk. "whoever is behind this is not just targeting Rukia." The front page of the paper had a huge three column wide image of Ichigo dressed in that ridiculously tight shiny suit leaning seductively towards another man in a bar.

Ichigo grabbed the paper and stared hard. Slowly his knuckles turned white as his grip tightened crumpling the paper. "What. Is. This?" He choked.

"It came out a few weeks ago. I was surprised myself that you were so…open." Ukitake finished awkwardly. Ichigo waded the paper up and tossed it into the waste bin. "I am NOT gay!" he growled. "If you must know, that pictures is actually Rukia. She was inside me…" Ichigo trailed off. That sounded a bit wrong, best not phrase it that way in the future.

Ukitake coughed. "Is that so?" He asked, one dark eyebrow raised slightly in disbelief. Ichigo rolled his eyes, Ukitake did not seem too convinced. "Either way, I think you should talk to Hisagi-san tomorrow. He takes the submissions for the paper, he may know who has been submitting the images. That way you can have an explanation when you face captain Kuchiki."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "I will meet Shuhei but Rukia is on her own to explain this to her brother. We have an agreement. I already had to explain it to my family…" Ichigo shuddered at the memory.

Ukitake saw Ichigo's face go red before he quickly turned toward the door. What in the world had these children been up to? Ukitake wondered. "I will show you to the barracks. Shuhei said he would stop by in the morning."

*******The Next Morning****************

Shuhei shifted nervously in his seat. "I didn't realize Ichigo and Rukia were also going be here." He said avoiding looking at the two celebrities scowling at him across the table. Ichigo started the questioning, while Rukia held the offending article in front of Hisagi's face. It was the last copy that had not been confiscated.

"And here we thought you would be delighted to finally get a one-on-one interview with us!" Ichigo sneered.

Shuhei picked up his tea and stared hard at the cup. Mental note to never trust Ukitake again. Sure he seemed all sweet and fatherly but he totally just sold me out. "I already told you, Ichigo. I can't give up my sources. It would ruin my journalistic integrity." Shuhei said then downed his tea in one gulp wishing it was something stronger.

"You're worried about journalistic integrity? You should be worried about your physical integrity. Do you have any idea how pissed Byakuya is going to be?" Ichigo asked. Shuhei felt a familiar churn in his stomach. That had occurred to him already.

Rukia remained silent. She had turned the paper back to face her and was looking at it intently. Suddenly she tossed the paper across to a surprised Shuhei. "It was Matsumoto, wasn't it?" She asked her keen purple eyes locked on his face.

"I..it…I can't say…" Shuhei mumbled.

"Thought so!" Rukia smirked.

"Wait how did you figure all that out?" Ichigo asked grabbing the paper and staring hard at the picture. "Is her image reflected in the background somewhere?"

"It's more obvious than that." Rukia pointed to a line in the article. Clearing her throat she began to read. "Rukia's bust now rivals Yoruichi's for second most beautiful behind the undisputed queen of buxom beauty Matsumoto Rangiku." Rukia shot a glance at Shuhei as she finished. "It was Rangiku, wasn't it?"

Shuhei sighed. "Wait, we don't know it was Rangiku!" Ichigo interjected. "It could have been someone who is a big fan of Rangiku or her…figure." He said looking the paragraph over again.

"Would they sign it, with a pseudonym 'La Buxom Agent Provocateur'" Rukia asked already headed to the door. "Rangiku can be painfully obvious at times."

************ Division 10 Offices **********

Rangiku looked over at her captain. His youthful face set in a concentrated frown as he read over a document. "Aww, captain if you keep making that face you are going to get frown wrinkles." Matsumoto commented walking over to his desk.

"Matsumoto! Working with you would give anyone wrinkles!" He snapped without looking up. She was mid pout when a sound interrupted her.

Someone was knocking at the door. "I'll get it!" Rangiku sing-songed trotting over to the door. She quickly arranged her hair and adjusted her shikakusho just a bit lower. With a dazzling grin she opened the door. Any distraction was welcome, or so she thought.

A dower Ichigo and Rukia followed by a cowed Shuhei stood in the path of her beaming smile. She slammed the door shut just as quick as she had opened it. She had only taken a few steps away when there was another louder knock.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya thundered.

Reluctantly Rangiku turned and opened the door again. "Oh, Rukia, was that you?" She pasted on a fake smile. "Sometimes I can't see short people over my…uniform" She finished lamely.

"Are you saying you missed Ichigo and Hisagi-san too?" Rukia muttered anger rising at the short reference.

"Ah ha ha ha. Well, it is early. Come in and have some tea?" Matsumoto offered.

Shuhei swirled the tea in his cup and tried to avoid looking at anyone. He was seated next to Rukia and Ichigo. Rangiku had poured the tea and an awkward silence had fallen over the group. Only the scratching of Hitsugaya's pen broke the quiet.

Rukia cleared her throat. "What do you have to say for yourself, La Buxom Agent Provocateur?" She asked archly.

"I can write about whatever I choose. If people behave scandalously, gossip columnists have a right to tell their readers." Rangiku answered.

"So you admit to being La Buxom Agent Provocateur?" Rukia added with a malicious smile.

"I…am not…well maybe." Rangiku stumbled. "so what if I am?" She finished folding her arms under her chest. Shuhei and Ichigo fell into a stunned silence. Rukia glared at Ichigo but he was still staring at Rangiku. Like hell Rangiku was going to get away with this by using her feminine wiles. Rukia punched Ichigo in the shoulder.

"Um…yeah…so why were you stalking us in the real world?" He asked blinking as he came to.

Rangiku flipped her hair indolently. "Please! If I had that much time in the real world I would not waste it following you two no matter how ridiculous you were behaving." Rangiku's eyes got misty as she imagined it. "Not with so many stores I have yet to shop at and so many clothes I have yet to wrap around my gorgeous body." She wrapped her arms around herself in ecstasy. Shuhei and Ichigo where now drooling slightly.

"So you didn't take the pictures?" Rukia scoffed as she kicked both men the in shins.

"No, they just showed up on my desk." Rangiku said coming back from shopping dreamland. "You can ask Taicho. I was here working dutifully the whole time!" She looked sweetly over at Hitsugaya.

He huffed out a derisive snort. "I'll admit she was here but for all she accomplished she may as well have been out gallivanting in the real world!"

"I knew I could count on you Taicho!" Rangiku lilted happily as she blew him a kiss. Hitsugaya let out an exasperated sigh. There was no reasoning with the woman. He pulled another paper from the stack and went back to his work.

"So there you have it. I was not stalking you. The pictures just appeared on my desk one morning!" Rangiku stood up. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a lot of work I need to get done."

Ichigo eyed her desk, which was over flowing with papers. Hitsugaya dropped his pen and sat opened mouthed. Rangiku had just said she needed to do work. Would wonders never cease. Picking up a paper from the moutain on her desk, she quickly shooed her guests out. She firmly closed the doors and collapsed on the sofa letting the paper float forgotten onto the floor.

"What about your work Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked a familiar frown settling over his features.

"I am exhausted." She rolled over onto her back. "Want some tea?" She asked.

"You just made some." he pointed out.

"Yes, but now it is cold…" She muttered as she stretched out like a cat. Hitsugaya snorted and went back to his papers. A new day, same old Matsumoto.

Outside the division 10 buildings Ichigo and Rukia stood in silence.

"Speaking of work, I need to report to my division." Shuhei said as he edged away from the two brooding shinigami. Neither moved as they considered what to do next. Taking their silence as a good sign he flash stepped away without looking back.

"So, we're back to square one…" Rukia said rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"This sucks!" Ichigo barked to the empty streets. Stuck in seireitei and no closer to throwing Byakuya off his tail.

As if called by Ichigo's reverberating exclamation, Renji appeared from around the side of the building. He smiled nervously and walked over.

"Hey!" He said cautiously observing the desperate air about the duo. "I was just looking for you two." He paused but got no response. "Kuchiki-taicho wants to see you. The both of you." He added and shot a meaningful look at Ichigo.

Rukia's shoulders sagged, "No, **this** sucks." She muttered kicking the stones beneath her feet.

* * *

A/N: Ok! My computer is back in action. Woohoo! Sorry about the wait. Creepy old men at the library can be really creepy and make nasty coughing sounds to scare you away. Yes, I was cough attacked off my computer. I was pretty sure that last one had phlegm in it. Uck!

Sorry this was a bit of a filler chapter and lacked real action. Next chapter we will finally have a nice talk with Byakuya. ^_^

Thank you to my lovely reviewers for comments, encouragement, and the occasional death threat should I fail to deliver. I love you all!


	12. Face Off

Ch 12: Face Off

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo slowly trudged along behind Renji headed for the one place neither of them wanted to go, the Kuchiki manor. As he walked, Ichigo weighed the options in his head. On the one hand, he could face a furious Byakuya. That would be a definite check in the "no" column. On the other hand, he could try to outrun Byakuya, which might be possible if he used his bankai hollow mode. The only issue was finding an open portal out of here. Rukia had mentioned the fan mob perhaps they would help for a small fee. So it was angry Byakuya or fawning fan mob. The mob was looking less and less scary with every step he took toward the noble estate.

Ichigo was still debating the relative merits of his options when the gates slammed behind him and he was looking up at the impressive edifice of the Kuchiki Manor. Flight was no longer an option. The trio silently filed up to the front door, which was promptly pulled open by an obsequious servant. They had been expecting them.

Stately stark halls ran in precise lines away from them in both directions. Renji had disappeared at some point leaving Rukia and Ichigo to follow the servant down the lonely corridor. Rukia's face had turned as unreadable as her imperious brothers as soon as they had entered the house. Her violet eyes stared impassively forward. Only a small crease along her brow indicated any consternation.

Finally, the servant stopped and gracefully opened a door to a small tatami mat lined waiting room. Rukia walked to a prepared cushion and sat with her knees folded politely beneath her. The servant bowed and silently slid the door closed leaving them alone in the room. Ichigo noticed another cushion placed almost as far away from Rukia's as possible in the small room. He sat down Indian style and studied the room, simple but obviously expensive. A small alcove in one corner held a vase of flowers, thankfully not cherry blossoms. Ichigo had received a whole new perspective on that particular flower after experiencing Byakuya's bankai. An experience he would rather not repeat.

Time ticked by and the two sat in stifling silence. "What kind of torture was this?" Ichigo wondered. He stole a glance at Rukia who still remained taciturn. A door opened with a soft hiss of sliding wood. Another servant bowed to the room.

"Miss Kuchiki, if you would please follow me." She moved aside as Rukia stood and moved gracefully forward. Maybe it was the effect of this formal house or the strain of the situation but Rukia seemed entirely changed, all silent formality and noble grace. It was beautiful but terrifying to see her so cold and distant. What power did Byakuya hold over her? Ichigo thought as she disappeared around the door and it clicked shut.

Without Rukia the oppressive solemnity of the room doubled. Ichigo could not sit still, he paced the mats. Occasionally pausing to listen for any sounds from the other side. The walls were only wood and paper but not even a muffled word permeated them. Time crawled by with increasing tension.

Ichigo was tempted to burst into the room and see what was happening. Was Rukia Ok? He doubted the situation could get any worse may as well satiate his curiosrity. He approached the door ready to yank it open when it slid open of its own accord. The door glided back and the servant was again bowing to the room.

"This way please, Mr. Kurosaki." She stepped aside as Ichigo hurried into the room. His eyes searched quickly for the small familiar form of Rukia but he saw only a solemn black robed figure at the opposite end of the large room. Sun light glinted off his noble kenseikan. Byakuya's pale face was unreadable but the menacing reiastsu was signal enough. Ichigo approached with caution. He tried to feel for Rukia's reiatsu but encountered only the crushing disdain of Byakuya.

"Sit" He said in a voice both cold and blazing with indignation. Ichigo was compelled to take a seat on a cushion placed in the center of the room. His legs folded neatly below him in a formal seiza. He noticed that a door behind where Byakuya was seated stood ajar. Perhaps Rukia has escaped alive. He felt a small sense of relief but it was short lived.

"It has come to my attention that you might have inappropriate designs on my sister." Byakuya accused his stern face unchanging. Ichigo looked at the wall behind Byakuya anything to avoid his biting grey stare.

"Inappropriate designs? Who did Byakuya think he was, Uryuu? He had never designed anything and certainly not for Rukia" Ichigo felt a bit puzzled but tried to match the impassive face Rukia did so well.

"Rukia is the daughter of a noble family and cannot be caught up in your unseemly habits and behaviors." Byakuya continued by way of explanation. He pulled out a paper from a large pile beside him. Ichigo could clearly see Rukia's head lolling in his arms. "Just what were you planning Mr. Kurosaki?" Byakuya's voice ran chill thought the air.

Ichigo felt cornered. The spirit pressure had grown steadily stronger and the weight of it pressed painfully on his shoulders and folded legs. His mind fumbled with Byakuya's archaic words "inappropriate designs, unseemly habits…" Ichigo was struck dumb. He stared at the picture of Rukia and her burgeoning chest, Byakuya's eyebrow twitched.

The silence stretched and Ichigo squirmed under Byakuya's stare. "Bya…I mean Kuchiki-taicho, I am not sure what you mean but…that article has it all wrong." He managed to respond. Byakuya watched him in icy silence, clearly unconvinced.

"It all started when Rukia needed her gigai repaired. There was a misunderstanding and the new gigai was made wrong and then there was a little incident at the restaurant that lead to that picture." Ichigo explained vaguely as he tried to side step any potential potholes that might incriminate him.

"You call this a **little** incident?" Byakuya demanded.

"Um,yes…sir?" Ichigo added still reeling under the furious reiatsu.

"What are your intentions towards Rukia?" He asked bluntly and Ichigo swore he saw faint cherry blossoms glitter just at the edge of his vision. He quivered at the thought of their razor sharp edges.

Intentions? He had never thought about his intentions towards Rukia. Sure she was an annoying midget who usually only brought him trouble but he was somewhat happy with a bit of trouble every now and then. Her ridiculous drawings and Chappy obsession were silly but he had to admit, at times, a bit cute. But somehow none of this seemed like anything Byakuya would want to hear. Byakuya's grey eyes narrowed in disapproval as if he was reading Ichigo's very thoughts.

"She is an excellent shinigami and a vigilant guard of Karakura town." Ichigo started. "I intend to help her protect it while she is in the real world." He explained in what he hoped was a neutral matter-of-fact voice. Best stick to business.

"Is that all?" Byakuya pressed. Ichigo nodded. "What will you do when she leaves her post in the real world?" He asked suspiciously. Ichigo felt his palms grow cold and sweaty. Was Rukia leaving? He had never thought about that possibility. He surreptitiously whipped his hands against his legs.

"When she leaves?" He repeated lamely.

"Yes. I am thinking the sooner the better." Byakuya said icily. Ichigo was at a loss for a few moments. What would life be like with out that annoying midget drawing silly pictures, harassing him in school, and backing him up while rounding up hollows? It was not something he liked to think about.

"I will continue to guard Karakura town until she returns." Ichigo decided. Rukia would only be angry if he followed her.

"And if she is never to return?" Byakuya proded.

"I will continue guarding Karakura town until I die too." Ichigo replied firmly. Byakuya seemed to approve of his answer. The reiatsu subsided a bit and Ichigo took a deep gulping breath. He might survive this yet.

The widening silence was broken by a firm knock. Without waiting for a reply, Ukitake strode in with his usual smile in place. "Good morning, Kuchiki-taicho" He said walking closer. "I did not think you would be home so late in the morning but here you are." He loosened his smile a bit and looked over at Ichigo as if just noticing him for the first time.

"Oh, Mr. Kurosaki! How fortunate." He beamed turning away from Byakuya. "Urahara has sent word that he needs you back in Karakura town." Ukitake wagged a finger good-naturedly at the surprised red head. "Can't be away from your post too long. In fact," He turned to Byakuya. "That is just why I am here. Rukia was called off to investigate a disturbance in the real world and wanted me to pass that on to you." Ukitake looked back and forth between the two silent men and then shrugged. "Well, I have passed that on and now I must be going. If you like Ichigo, I will set you up with a portal back to Karakura town. I will wait for you outside." Flashing another disarming smile Ukitake slipped out as abruptly as he had come.

Ichigo stood to leave but Byukuya as already up and beside him. The two men stood shoulder to shoulder facing opposite directions. Ichigo could almost feel Byakuya's cold stare. "Remember, Rukia is a shinigami, a noble, and my sister. You are a mere mortal boy standing in for a shinigami. Act accordingly or next time, I will not be as forgiving." Byakuya's voice was deadly quiet and as soon as he finished he flash stepped away allowing Ichigo no time to respond. The words were left to float ominously in the empty space. Ichigo shook himself to remove the spell and released a sigh of relief. Now it was time to get the hell out of this place. He could only hope Ukitake had the portal ready.

********Urahara Shouten*********

Rukia opened her eyes and sat up. The new gigai responded smoothly. She stretched out an arm and gently flexed her fingers. Everything seemed to function normally and the build was back to her normal slim boyish figure. She smiled.

"So you are satisfied with the gigai Ms. Kuchiki?" Urahara said more as a statement then a question.

"Yes, it will do but I expect a steep discount for the trouble you have put me though as a result of mistakes on the previous gigai." She said gruffly staring accusatorily into his shaded eyes.

Urahara raised his hands in mock surrender. "Of course, anything for an important customer like yourself." He bowed and Rukia turned on her heel and left.

As soon as the doors closed, Yoruichi appeared leaning lazily on the doorframe listening to Rukia's feet crunch across the shop's courtyard.

"You about done causing trouble for those two?" She drawled as Urahara sat down and pulled out a bottle of sake.

"Would you deprive me my chief form of entertainment?" He asked, as if genuinely hurt.

"I don't know if I would call that entertainment but I am tired of wasting my skills following those two like some sort of voyeuristic paparazzi." She said dropping a small camera on to the table in front of Urahara. She plopped down into a cushion and swiped the sake bottle. "Do your own dirty work from now on." She stated then threw back her head and took a long swig. Whipping her sleeve across her mouth she handed the bottle back.

Urahara smiled innocently but Yoruichi could see a devious sparkle in his shaded eyes. Some people never tired of playing games.

* * *

A/N: Finally Byakuya and Ichigo meet...and neither one dies. Sorry there was no epic battle, I am terrible at that sort of thing. This is pretty much the end but I am working on an "omake" chapter to finish it all up. I must say 12 chapters is a new record for me. I feel 13 will end it on a nice unlucky number. So stay tuned and thanks for reading.

A Note on a Japanese Words:

seiza - formal sitting posture where knees are folded under and the person sits back on their heels. Often used in tea ceremony etc.

I think that was all this chapter. ^_^


End file.
